Bella's Secret
by TwilightAddict1991
Summary: Bella has had a rough past and has some skeletons in her closet, one big one in particular. Can her next door neighbor show her just how happy life can be? i haven't read a story with this storyline yet, it's pretty original. BxE AH
1. Moving

**Hello all! This is my first time to write a fanfiction all by myself, though I have co written with one of my dearest friends for another story. I first got the idea for this story while watching a movie on Lifetime (though I won't tell you which movie or it will give it away).**

**I encourage CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, but please, no flames. Compliments are always nice too ******

**And I love Courtney, my (beta) fish.**

**So without further adieu, I give you…Bella's Secret (for lack of a better name.)**

_Bella's POV_

I stared out the window at the passing scenery. Considering it was nearing midnight, it was too dark to really make out any shapes or colors, but I wasn't really looking for them anyway. This was our second move in 3 years; granted, I had been warned of this move a while ago, but it didn't make the situation better. I was absolutely tired of this feeling of loneliness that was constantly overshadowing all the other feelings I had.

For the past three years, I had lived solely with the presence of my mother and 27- month old Chase. Originally, I was born in Phoenix and had lived there until I was 14. It was then my dad decided to leave and my mom picked up and moved us to Portland, where I lived for just around two years. Now, my little three-person family was relocating, once again, to a teeny tiny town in Washington. Forks, to be exact.

By the time I was finished with my little daydream, I realized that my mom was pulling up to what I assumed to be our new house.

The ride had been fairly silent, consisting of Chase sleeping, me staring out the passenger seat window with what my mom likes to call a 'woe-is-me' expression on my face, and my mom driving in silence, occasionally glancing over at me with a furrowed eyebrow.

When the car was fully stopped, I was jerked back to reality. I slowly opened the car door and stepped out to get a better view of the house when my mom's voice broke the hour long silence. "I'll grab Chase; you go grab our suitcases out of the trunk, will you?"

I nodded my head and made my way to the back of our black Chevy Tahoe. Once open, I picked up my small suitcase- which consisted only with the essentials - toothbrush, toothpaste, a change of clothes, a hairbrush- and my mom's slightly larger suitcase which consisted of both her and Chase's stuff.

I walked into our new house and looked around. It was a nice house, especially compared to the one we had in Phoenix. It was two stories, unlike our old house, composed of dark brown brick 

and white stone. The contrast was surprisingly beautiful. The porch was wide, going almost the full length of the house, with a porch swing already in place hanging to the right of the front door. The entryway, which I was standing in now, had a high ceiling which continued up to the second story.

I walked through the foyer and into the living room, which was currently bare, and into the bedroom that was between the living room and the kitchen. I could see my mom in there looking in the giant walk- in closet, and Chase crawling around on the king sized mattress lying bare on the ground in the middle of the room.

"What do you want me to do with your suitcase mom?" I asked as I held up the hand that carried her bag.

She jumped slightly, startled by my presence, and turned to face me. "You can just put it over there, by my mattress. Your mattress should be up in your room, the first one to the right when you go up the stairs."

I nodded and went to go deposit the suitcase. We had been sleeping on camping cots the whole week since my mom had brought our mattresses up here.

My mom made her way over to her bag and took out her set of sheets and laid them at the foot of the mattress.

"Honey, can you do me a favor?"

"Um, sure." I answered hesitantly- with my mom, you never knew what she was going to ask.

"Will you take Chase and his sheets up to his room and make his bed for him?"

I nodded and made to go grab the sheets out of the bag when my mom stopped me.

"Sweetie, before you go upstairs, I want to talk to you for a minute." She looked at me worriedly, like she was afraid I was going to turn around and sprint at the mention of having a discussion.

I hesitantly sat down by her on the mattress, but couldn't meet her eyes. She pat my knee with her left hand while she picked up and held Chase in her right one. "Now, I know that you made some poor decisions back in Phoenix, and I know that you feel guilty about it and know where you went wrong."

I almost scoffed when she said "poor decisions". That was the understatement of the year.

She continued, "But honey, ever since we moved, I feel like the Bella I used to know has disappeared; and as much as I'm pleased that you are now making better choices in your life, I miss the Old Bella. Lately- and by lately I mean since the move- you haven't been as energetic or as outgoing, and you haven't made friends. You don't talk as often and you often seem to be 

deep in thought. I know that you have a perfectly legitimate reason for the personality change but it's been nearly three years. I've forgiven you for the whole thing so it's about time you forgive yourself as well. Now, here we are, in a new town with brand new people, and I just think that maybe you should take this as an opportunity to start fresh."

I sat there for a few minutes, my mind chewing the information it had just been fed. I was brought out of my trance when my mother started speaking again. "At least try. For me. I know it might be hard, but it's for the best. I'd rather you not spend your time sulking." She claimed as she put her hand on my cheek and looked at me lovingly.

I would have been offended by her comment, but I knew she was right. I _had_ been sulking, and it was making me miserable.

My mom quickly stood up- me following shortly after- and unzipped her suitcase. She pulled out my light pink sheets (the same sheets I have had since practically birth) and Chase's fire-engine red sheets, and handed them to me. I gathered them in my right arm along with my bag and picked a now sleeping Chase up in my left.

"Goodnight Bella, just think about what I said." She kissed my forehead, though she now had to stand on her tip toes to do it, and then turned her head to give Chase an identical kiss on _his_ forehead. "Goodnight Chase," she whispered.

I walked out of my mom's room and through the living room again to the stairs by the front entryway. I took each step carefully, not quite trusting myself to carry two bed sheet sets, my suitcase, and Chase without falling- or at least waking Chase up. I got up the stairs unscathed, thankfully, and turned left to go into Chase's room.

Like the other rooms in the house, his walls were white. There was a small twin sized mattress on the floor; he didn't need his rail to keep him from falling since the mattress was already on the ground. I made my way over to the mattress and carefully placed Chase on the floor- being careful not to wake him- and set my sheet set and bag next to him. I put the fitted sheet on and made sure the corners were tucked well enough to not come undone, before placing Chase on the mattress – making sure his head was on the pillow – and pulling the top sheet over his sleeping form, which was then followed by a small blanket.

After leaving Chase's room, I turned and made my way down the hallway toward my own room. On my way, I passed by the bathroom and stepped in to observe. It was all completely white and clean, which made it almost blinding. It was a good size bathroom, large enough to fit about five people in and still not be completely cramped. The bathtub/shower and toilet where side by side on the right side with the sink to the right.

After inspecting the bathroom thoroughly, I tucked my sheets securely under my arm and made my way to my room.

I took a look around my room and sighed. It was actually a decent sized room; I knew it was bigger than my room back in Phoenix. The walls were pretty plain and there was a dormer directly in front of my bed, with a glass door that led to a balcony. Ideas started racing through my mind at how to decorate it.

I knew I didn't want pink in my room; the walls in my old room were light pink with pink flowery border along the upper wall – it had been that way since I was born. My room in Portland was left completely plain, seeing as how we didn't live there long enough to go through all that work only to leave about two years later.

My mom had said that it would cost too much money and waste too much time to simply redecorate simply because I grew tired of the colors. She had promised, however, to allow me to decorate my new room however I wanted.

I made my way over to my mattress and dropped both my sheets and suitcase on the ground next to it and dropped to my knees.

The light was still off (I didn't want to have to go through the trouble of going back over to turn it off later) so I had a little more difficulty putting the sheets on than I did in Chase's room. I fumbled around, cursing quietly when I tripped over myself, and after about ten minutes, decided I didn't care that much and got up to change into my makeshift pajamas.

I felt my way- still on my hands and knees- over to my bag and unzipped it. I searched through it with my hands, finally finding what I needed. I pulled out my black soffee shorts and a red tank top, which had been perfectly suitable for Phoenix weather, and carefully changed into them.

I then grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste and headed for the bathroom.

It was pretty chilly inside the house, even without the windows open, and I noticed my teeth were noisily clanking against each other as they chattered. I rubbed my hands up and down my bare arms hastily desperately trying to warm them, but to no avail.

I brushed my teeth quickly; the faster I got done the faster I could snuggle up in my warm bed with my blankets. I then turned on the warm water and splashed some on my face to warm myself up slightly.

When I crawled into my bed (well, technically mattress) I pulled the cover over me tight and curled into a ball.

I thought over what my mom had said earlier about me breaking out of my shell a little more and creating a new image for myself.

It had been years since I had had genuine friends, and I lost all contact with them after moving to Portland. It was about time I had found someone I could truly talk to and trust.

After lying there, reliving many past memories, I came to a conclusion.

My mom was right and I was going to do everything I possibly could to act more like my old self, and less like the strange and mopey girl who had inhabited my body the past few years.

As I came to this conclusion, I felt unconsciousness overtake me and faded into blackness.

**OK, tell me what you think. I've had this story in my head for a while but never got around to writing it because i had so much school work and stuff. But now, since it's summer, i actually have time to write. Now, i am in no way a proffessional (i am only 16) and so i know there are probably a lot of mistakes, especially in punctuation (i'm not the best at that), but please don't criticize me to harshly because of it.**

**This was just the first chapter and it WILL get better i promise. Edward _will_ be in the next chapter. Yay!  
I will try to update as soon as i can (if you guys even like this) but i can't make any promises considering i'm a very spontaneous person and never plan what i do next.**

**BTW, this might change to an M rating later, if someone wants to write a lemon or two for me in the future, but i cannot write them. I suck.**

**:)**


	2. Unpacking

**I realized I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter so here it is:**

**I, in no way, shape, or form, own Twilight or any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. Don't sue.**

**Ok, another thing, I did also forget to mention that this is an ALL HUMAN story, but only Bella is OOC. Edward is still pretty much the same Edward we know and love, he just has a heartbeat and blood pumping through his veins now. Oh, and of course he has mortality.**

**So without further adieu, I give you CHAPTER TWO!**

_**Bella's POV**_** (I think pretty much the whole story will be Bella's POV)**

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining through my window. I threw my arm over my eyes and groaned as I remembered today was the day the movers were going to arrive with all our stuff. After a few minutes of trying to force myself back to sleep, I gave up with another groan and hoisted myself up off my mattress.

Yawning, I made my way over to my suitcase, which was still in its spot by my mattress, and took out a pair of my favorite jeans and a plain black shirt. I trudged in my bathroom and changed into my outfit and quickly splashed more water on my face, hoping it would wake me up.

After running a brush through my tangled hair, I went back to my room to deposit my pajamas back in my suitcase. I found my pair of tennis shoes I wore on the car trip here, and pulled them on my feet.

After getting dressed, I made my way downstairs, still yawning, and found my mom and Chase sitting on the island in the kitchen with a McDonald's bag on one end. My mom was eating her usual- an egg mcmuffin- and Chase was munching on a hashbrown, which made his fingers all greasy. My mom turned to me when she heard my approaching footsteps.

"Good morning, Bella. Your breakfast is in the bag. I got you your usual." She smiled at me.

"Thanks, Mom."

I pulled my sausage biscuit with egg and cheese out of the bag and unwrapped it.

"Bewwa! Hathbwow!" Chase gurgled with his mouth full of food. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Yeah, Chase. I have one too. See?" I held up my own and he beamed.

I ate my breakfast in silence, too tired to really carry a conversation. When I was almost done with my biscuit, I saw Chase lean down and grab at my hashbrown, which he pulled out of the paper wrapper and brought up to his mouth.

My mom reached over and pulled it out of his hands right before it touched his lips. "Chase! No. This isn't yours. This is Bella's. You can't have it."

Chase pouted and his eyes looked like they were about to leak tears.

"No, Mom. It's ok, Chase can have my hashbrown. I'm not really that hungry anyway." Chase pasted a blinding smile on his face and held his hands out to my mother, who put the hashbrown right back in his grimy hands.

After finishing my biscuit, I picked up the Diet Coke my mom got me and started guzzling. Chase brushed his hands against each other before wiping them on his shorts.

"No Chase! Honey, use a napkin," my mom picked up a napkin and started to wipe his hands and face.

I looked out the window and saw the moving vans pull up outside. Chuckling, I made my way to the front door and called back to my mom, "Hey, the moving vans just pulled up. I'm going to go out there and help."

"All right, sweetie," she called as I shut the door behind me.

By the time I got outside, the van was stopped and the movers were pulling up the door on the back of the van. As I waited for them to pull some of the boxes out, I turned and saw my mother walk outside with Chase on her hip. She sat him down on the porch swing and gave him a book, even though Chase obviously couldn't read.

"Just sit here honey, and don't get in the way, ok?" Chase just opened the book in reply and held it upside down, studying it with an intense expression on his face.

Chase was pretty much a very chill kid. He never really caused much trouble, and was actually capable of sitting still for an extended period of time.

My mom came to stand beside me and rubbed my back up and down while we waited for some boxes to be unloaded that we could actually lift ourselves. I picked up two boxes of my clothes and made my way upstairs.

The next hour or so went by like this. I would move the fairly light boxes myself and put them in the designated room and tell the movers where to put the big boxes and furniture. Every ten minutes or so, my mom would claim she was getting old and out of shape and skip off to drink some iced tea, or some lemonade- which I assumed she picked up while getting breakfast this morning.

After an hour and a half, my mother offered the movers a break and a drink. I warned her she would have to pay for the time it took them to take their break, but she insisted. The guys each 

grabbed a cup of iced tea and picked a spot on the porch to rest. After downing a cup of my own, I got impatient and decided I didn't want to drag this out any longer than I possibly had to.

I stood up from my spot on the porch swing next to my mom, and made my way back to the moving truck.

"Bella? Are you done with your break?" my mom called after taking a long drink.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm not that tired and to be honest, I just want to get this whole unpacking thing out of the way soon."

She nodded and went back to drinking her tea and entertaining Chase. I had just bent down to pick up a fairly large box when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Do you need any help with that?" I jumped when I heard it and turned to face the direction from which it came.

A boy about my age, maybe a bit older, stood giving me a crooked smile. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he said in an apologetic tone.

"It's no problem," I managed to squeak out. My god, this boy was _gorgeous._ He had slightly unkempt bronze hair- a shade I had never seen on anybody before- and piercing green eyes. He was tall, standing at about 6 feet, and lean with a hint of muscle definition under his shirt. And his _smile_. He was truly beautiful.

He stuck his hand out toward me. "Allow me to introduce myself." Yes. Please do. "My name is Edward Cullen. I live next door." He gestured to his house with his other hand.

I shook the hand I was still holding. "I'm Bella Swan. I live…well…here. But I assume you already knew that." He let go of my hand and chuckled. I nearly fainted.

I forced myself to stop swooning over this stranger, no matter how gorgeous. It just wasn't right, or smart of me do so. I had had enough trouble caused by boys in the past. I was only setting myself up again.

All of a sudden, my mother was standing next to me, still holding Chase. "Who's your new friend, Bells?" she asked in a slightly disapproving tone. Edward noticed, his smile faltered and his eyes grew wary.

I sighed. She was so embarrassing. "Mom, this is Edward Cullen. He lives next door. Edward, this is my mom and my little brother, Chase." My mom shook his hand and Edward smiled another smile, though this one looked slightly uncomfortable.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Swan." My mom gave him a once over and nodded at him before making her way back to the porch swing. I rolled my eyes.

I was about to apologize for my mother's behavior but Edward spoke before I could. "Well, I just came over to see if you needed any help moving in." I nodded my head.

"Sure, if you don't mind. It's just me and the movers," I pointed to my mom and Chase, still sitting on the porch and drinking tea, "and those guys aren't much help."

He laughed as he bent over and picked up the box we were standing by. "Where would you like me to take this?"

I quickly checked the label that read '_Dishes and Silverware'_. "It goes in the kitchen. Here, just follow me."

He followed me into the kitchen and dumped the box on the counter. "It shouldn't take us much longer," I told him. "We only have about a truck load worth of boxes left. The movers will get the big furniture."

He nodded his head understandingly and replied "I'm sorry I couldn't make it over any earlier. My brother claimed I owed him a rematch in a Halo tournament. We've been up for hours; I _did_ win though," he grinned triumphantly.

I laughed. "Don't be silly. You didn't' even have to come over at all if you didn't want to."

For the next half hour, I didn't get very much opportunity to talk to Edward. Once he knew where all the rooms in the house were, he was able to move boxes without me guiding him to the right place in the house. I was on my way back out to the truck after depositing a box in my own room when my stomach growled. I heard a chuckle behind me and turned to find Edward with an amused expression on his face staring at me with his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"I guess it's time for a lunch break. Do you want anything? Surely you've got to be hungry," I told him rather awkwardly; I could already feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Sure. What do you have?"

I led him into the kitchen and searched through the refrigerator. My mom had picked up some lunch meat, cheese; bread and miracle whip earlier this morning on her trip to the store.

"Well, we have ham and turkey, so I guess our only option is sandwiches."

He laughed again, I was really starting to get used to this sound. I scolded myself once again for my thoughts.

"Well, turkey and cheese is fine with me. Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Yeah. You can go back outside and get us both something to drink."

We ate our sandwiches in the dining area; this time we actually had a table and chairs to use. I remembered what my mom had said and the promise I made to myself last night and decided to break the silence and get to know this boy a little better.

"So, you have a brother?" He nodded, his mouth full of sandwich, so I continued. "Do you have any other siblings?"

He shook his head. "No. Emmett is my only sibling, though I do have a lot of unrelated friends who I look at as family. What about you? Is Chase your only sibling?"

"Yeah, he is. Sometimes I'm grateful I only have one sibling, but sometimes I wish I had more."

"I understand that. I feel the same way sometimes, though, I must admit, most of the time I wish I was an only child. Emmett may be older than me, but he sure doesn't act like it most of the time."

I laughed, finding anything he said funny. What was going on with me?

"So, how long have you lived here? In Forks, I mean," I kept up the conversation.

"Well, all my life actually. I haven't lived anywhere else but that house," he replied, pointing in the direction of his house.

I nodded, impressed. "Wow. This is my second move ever, but they have both been within three years of each other."

"Where did you live before moving here?" he asked after he finished chewing the last bite of his sandwich.

"I'm originally from Phoenix, but I lived in Portland for a couple of years before moving here," I replied after finishing the last bite of my sandwich.

We spent the next half hour the same as the time before our lunch break, only sharing a smile as we passed each other while unloading the rest of the boxes. After we finished, and only large pieces of furniture were left in the moving van, Edward came up to me. "I'm really sorry but I should probably be getting home now. My mom was planning a family night type thing before we start school tomorrow."

Aw, shit. I had totally forgotten tomorrow was the first day of school. "Oh, it's no problem. I think I'm going to go take a nap anyway, that completely exhausted me. But thank you so much for helping. It's really appreciated."

He smiled his crooked smile again, "It was no problem at all. You know where to find me if you need anymore help. Please, don't hesitate to ask," he said as he gave me a small wave, heading back to his own house.

On my way inside, I scolded myself for fawning over Edward. I didn't want to get involved with another boy, but he seemed like a nice guy, and I _was_ trying to make more friends.

So Edward would be my friend and I wouldn't drool over him anymore. There. That was an easy problem to solve.

I made my way upstairs and into my room. I began unpacking and arranging some of the stuff in my boxes until I grew tired and decided to get to bed. After all, I had to face school tomorrow.

**Ok, there's chapter two. I know nothing super exciting happened, but we did see Edward! Next chapter should be up in a few days, and it will be Bella's first day of school (with plenty more Edward.) Now I'm off to take a nap, I think I got food poisoning from Saltgrass Steakhouse's shrimp.**




	3. First Day of School

**Hello guys! I really appreciate you guys' reviews and story alerts and all that jazz. I honestly didn't expect very many people to like it much (I have low self esteem********) but I am pleasantly surprised. Also, a lot of you have tried guessing what Bella's Secret is. I'm not going to say anything about who is right and wrong, but if even if you do guess it, keep reading because there is still storyline after Edward discovers what it is. The story just won't have much action before then, it will be more fluff and filler stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie (though my parents almost named me Stephenie), but even if they did my last name would not be Meyer and I would still NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**So without further adieu, Chapter Three!**

The next morning, I woke up to the annoying, incessant buzzing of my alarm clock. I reached over and felt around with my hand to turn it off before forcing myself into a sitting position. I let out a yawn and ran my hand over my eyes, removing any traces of sleep, only to fall back on my bed when I remembered today was the first day of school.

I stomped down the stairs, my moodiness caused by the mere fact that it was before 10 A.M amplified by the fact that I had to go to school. After grabbing a spoon and bowl from the cabinet, I made my way over to the pantry to get my favorite cereal – Cinnamon Toast Crunch – and then over to the refrigerator to grab the milk before sitting down on a chair in the dining room.

I ate slowly, not wanting to rush getting to today's activities. After my third bowl (in my defense, the bowls are small), I got up from the table and went over to the sink to rinse my bowl and spoon. As I was putting them in the dishwasher, I noticed a piece of notebook paper folded up lying on the counter by the toaster. I unfolded it to see that it was a note from my mother.

Bella,

I have to work until pretty late tonight. I'm sorry for not being able to help you unpack anything today. If you need anything or can't find something, please give me a call at work. The number is on the refrigerator. I went to the store last night and picked up a pizza for you to eat tonight. It's in the freezer.

Love,

Mom

P.S. - please pick up Chase from daycare after school. Directions are on the back.

Yes, my mother had already found a job after being here for about one full day. She had actually found it a month or so ago and it is what forced us to move here of all places. She got a job as a lawyer at some new firm that just opened in Port Angeles.

I grabbed the letter off the counter to put in my backpack so I could find the daycare center after school and went upstairs to my room to get ready for school. I changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a peach babydoll top with flowers on the pockets and chest area with some black flats. **(Outfit on profile)** I ran a brush through my hair, decided to leave it straight, and then brushed my teeth before heading outside.

Once I got outside, I was hit with a realization. My mom took the Tahoe to work and that left me without a ride to school. My dad had taken our other car, a Mustang, with him when he left so my mom and I had to share the Tahoe.

I had a general idea of where the school was, so I decided to walk. I figured it would take 15-20 minutes on foot, so my hope of arriving early to school to look around was crushed, considering I would now only make it in time for the first bell.

I had been walking for only two or three minutes when I heard a car approach, only to slow down when it got to me to match my pace. I started walking faster, afraid I was going to be knocked out or tied up and thrown in the back or something. However, when I turned to look, I just saw a silver Volvo with a slightly amused Edward Cullen sitting in the driver's seat.

"Hey, need a ride?"

I nodded and walked around the front of the car and climbed into the passenger's seat.

"So, I'm guessing by the fact that you're walking alongside the highway to school that you don't currently own a car?" He smiled his breathta- er, I mean his _normal_ crooked smile at me.

I nodded again. Wow, he must think I'm so smart with all this intelligent conversation I'm providing him. So I decided to say something, "Yeah, my mom and I share the Tahoe but she took it to work this morning and I guess neither one of us thought about _my_ transportation."

He laughed at the whole situation. "Well, it's a good thing I happened by then. I saved you from a few blisters."

"Oh yes, my savior," I chuckled and he joined me and flashed another smile in my direction. **(Wow. Edward smiles a lot********)**

The rest of the ride was fairly quiet, I was too busy dreading school and Edward was concentrating on his driving.

When we arrived at school, by the time I had gathered my backpack, Edward had already walked around to my side and was opening the door for me. I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised by the gentlemanly gesture.

"I picked up my schedule at schedule pick-up last week, but I'll go with you to the front office to get yours," he broke the silence.

Normally, I wouldn't want anyone to go through this much trouble for me, but I relented because I had no idea where anything was, and Edward did.

After receiving my schedule, Edward walked me to my first class, which was English, while looking over my schedule and comparing it to his.

"Well, we have lunch and biology together. I'm afraid that's it though." He gave a sad smile.

He handed me back my schedule and I carefully folded it and placed it in my pocket.

"Well, thank you so much for all your help," I told him. And I really did appreciate it. I would be probably be walking around embarrassing myself and looking like a fool if he wasn't here to show me where to go.

"Really, it's no problem. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. You can sit with me and my friends at lunch if you'd like. I know being new is especially hard during lunch time, and I wouldn't want you to have to eat in a _bathroom stall_," he said the last words while scrunching up his face into a disgusted expression.

I laughed at the excuse he gave for inviting me to lunch. "You watch too many movies, but I appreciate your concern nonetheless. I would love to eat lunch with a familiar face, thank you."

He smiled a false cocky smile at me and replied, "I'll meet you outside of the cafeteria before lunch. I better go, or I'll be late." I waved to him and made my way into English class.

Every person in every class I had seemed to make me the center of attention, much to my dislike. I met a few people who weren't too bad, though. There was a boy named Eric who seemed nice enough, and another named Mike who came on a little strong. In Spanish, I met a girl named Jessica who talked to me almost the whole period.

"So, do you want to sit with me at lunch? I know you'll just love all my friends!"

I smiled politely at her, appreciating her kind gesture.

"Thanks, but I'm already sitting with my neighbor. He asked me this morning." This seemed to make her even more interested in me.

"Ohh! Who's your neighbor?" She pulled her chair closer to mine and her eyes got even brighter.

"Edward Cullen," I said simply, not conveying any emotion.

Her jaw dropped and she just stared at me. I couldn't quite make out the emotion in her eyes…was she jealous?

"You live next door to _Edward Cullen_ AND he invited you to eat lunch with him?" Yup. She was definitely jealous. I was suddenly slightly uncomfortable at her scrutinizing expression.

"Well…yeah?" it came out more like a question.

She composed herself before she replied, putting on an uninterested expression and bringing her voice down to an octave that could be heard by humans.

"Oh, well, not be rude, but don't get your hopes up or anything."

I was confused. "What?"

She looked around the room, making sure no one was listening. "Well, it doesn't have anything to do with you personally but he doesn't date. Ever. He just hangs out with his friends."

Oh. She thought I was trying to get him to like me. "Oh! No, no. I don't like him like that. I just met him yesterday; I don't know anything about him. I'm not expecting anything." Ok, so I may have had the beginnings of a crush on Edward, but I didn't know much about him. I wasn't sure if I even should have a crush on Edward, considering everything that had already happened to me.

She looked at me like I had three heads. "What do you mean you don't like him like that? Have you _seen_ him?"

I was baffled, how shallow was this girl? "Well, yeah, he's good looking but I barely know him. I'm just sitting with him at lunch because he asked this morning. He knew I didn't know anybody here and he was just being nice."

She looked shocked. "Oh. Ok." That ended our conversation.

When the bell rang, I headed toward the entrance to the cafeteria with Jessica's words ringing through my head. He didn't date? He was gorgeous. Surely it wasn't because the girls weren't interested.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Edward leaning against the wall by the vending machines waiting for me. When he saw me, he smiled and started walking in my direction.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

I nodded. He led me up to the lunch line and we each grabbed some food. After getting drinks, he took me to a table with four other people surrounding it – two boys and two girls. One girl had short, spiky black hair and looked rather short. She was almost bouncing up and down in her seat from excitement when she saw us approaching. Next to her was a really tall guy with blonde hair and blue eyes who seemed rather shy. He simply gave me a small smile. Next to him was a girl who was considerably taller than the other, who had the same blonde hair and blue eyes as the boy sitting next to her. And finally, next to her, was a boy bigger and taller than the rest of them. He looked like a bodybuilder with muscles practically protruding from his shirt. He had brown curly hair and green eyes that matched Edward's.

"Hey everyone, this is Bella. She's new and just so happens to be our neighbor, Em," Edward introduced while nudging the brown haired boy. He then turned back to me.

"Bella, this is Alice, my cousin," he pointed to the black haired pixie, "and this is her boyfriend Jasper," the blonde boy continued to smile at me, "this is Jasper's sister, Rosalie," the blonde beauty grinned at me, "and this is Rosalie's boyfriend, and my brother, Emmett," Edward pointed at the bodybuilder.

Alice jumped up and caught me in a death grip. "Oh, Bella! It's so nice to meet you! We are going to be such good friends, I can tell already!" I chuckled at her enthusiasm and grinned back at her.

"It's nice to meet you too, and I can hardly wait."

The lot of us spent the rest of lunch talking, and the more Edward talked, the more I became attracted to him. He really surprised me. He listened to classical music, played the piano, read all the classics (just like I did), and seemed like a genuine gentleman.

After lunch, Edward and I walked to biology together and I took a seat next to him since it was unoccupied. Luckily, our only assignment for that day was a lab I had already done, so Edward and I finished pretty quickly, before anyone else at least.

Afterward, we spent the rest of the class period talking, getting to know each other better.

"So, I've known you for almost two whole days and I haven't even asked you why your family decided to move to little ole Forks," he chuckled a little at this.

Crap. I didn't have a story worked out for this. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone the real reason we moved and I didn't even discuss with my mom what I should do in a situation like this. So I had to wing it.

"Uh, Well. You see, my dad left us and my mom got a job here. I guess it's a good thing too because our house here is less expensive and a lot easier to manage with just one income," I answered him awkwardly, not meeting his eyes.

He reached out and touched my arm sympathetically. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I didn't mean to bring it up," his eyes conveyed genuine concern as he said this.

I waved my hand as if to say 'no big deal'. "Don't worry about it. You didn't know. It doesn't really bother me anymore; I was never really close to him."

Okay, so I didn't tell him a total lie. My dad _did_ leave (along with our best car) and my mom _did_ force us to move to this exact place because of her job (though we would have moved somewhere else even if we didn't move to Forks).

He picked a slightly easier question to answer. "So how are you liking it so far?"

"I like it so far, but you might want to ask me again when I've been here longer than just two days," he laughed. Man, this boy was making it extremely hard for me to refrain from liking him. I didn't need _that_ right now.

"So, what is Forks High like compared with your other schools?" he seemed genuinely curious.

"Well I was homeschooled in Portland, but I definitely like schooling in Forks better than schooling in Phoenix." His eyes widened.

"You can tell after just one day here?"

I nodded. "Oh yeah. The people here are really different. They're actually a lot friendlier." I lowered my voice so he wouldn't be able to hear and added "Especially the guys," thinking back to my encounters with Mike and Eric.

He laughed. Oh crap, did he hear me? "Yeah, I've noticed the guys are quite…friendly to you."

I blushed and shuddered slightly. Awkwardly, I added, "Uh…yeah." I quickly recovered myself. "I could say the same for you. Except, girls in your case." I was hoping he would shed some light on his dateless status Jessica had informed me of earlier. A _friend_ could be curious about this kind of thing, right?

He sighed and swept his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I know. It drives me crazy. They just can't take a hint or understand that I'm not interested in any of them."

I gave him a skeptical look. "You're not interested in _any_ of them?"

He shook his head. "Not-a-one"

I thought for a second. "Not even Lauren Mallory?" I asked thinking of the blonde haired girl who seemed to 'rule the school', for lack of a better term.

He made a face. "_Especially_ not Lauren Mallory. She's so shallow. She only cares about looks and popularity. I would like a girl to care about more than that," he replied, giving me a lingering glance.

"Well good luck. I haven't seen anyone like that today," I said after letting out a snort.

"That's because there aren't any for you to see." I laughed and he continued, "that's the whole reason I've never had a girlfriend before." When he said this, he averted his eyes and a slight blush overcame his cheeks.

I looked up shocked, "you've _never_ had a girlfriend before?"

He shook his head. "I've never found anyone who I liked enough to ask out. I've never even been out on a date."

I couldn't believe it. This gorgeous, stunning, amazing boy in front of me had _never ever_ had a girlfriend or even been out with a girl. Jessica sure wasn't lying when she told me he never showed interest in anyone.

"Well, what about you? Have you ever had a boyfriend?" I shifted uncomfortably. This was a sore subject for me. He noticed. "I'm sorry. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. I didn't mean to offend." He looked at me apologetically.

"No, it's fine. You don't have to worry, I'm not offended. It's just…well…I had one back in Phoenix but it didn't end very well."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He seemed to still be sorry for bringing up the subject.

"It's no big deal." I wasn't sure if that was true or not. "I didn't really like him that much. Enough to date him for five months but not enough to be heartbroken when it ended." Why was I telling him so much about this?

Edward thankfully changed the subject. "So, do you need a ride home from school? Since you are currently carless and all…"

I snorted. "Yeah. My mom and I should have thought that through better. But you don't have to take me home. I'm supposed to pick up Chase from daycare after school and I don't want to put you through the trouble."

He waved his hand. "Nonsense. It's no problem at all. I don't want you to have to walk all the way there only to have to walk all the way _back_ while lugging Chase behind you." I hadn't even thought about that.

I thought about the situation carefully. I wanted to spend more time with Edward, which was dangerous, and danger is bad, but I really needed a ride. I could have a crush on Edward as long as I didn't allow myself to let anything happen.

"Okay," I relented, "a ride would be nice"

He smiled and said, "Cool. Okay, meet me by my car after next period."

I agreed right when the bell sounded. I made my way to my next period: gym. Thankfully, nobody had to do anything since it was the first day. The class went by surprisingly fast and soon I was heading outside to Edward's Volvo.

**Okay, that was quite a bit longer than the other chapters. I have it up a little later than I was planning because I went to the movies today to see Narnia and then went to eat at **

**Saltgrass Steakhouse. Not that you care. Okay, so the reviews are lacking, but I am thankful to those of you who have reviewed. Now more of you guys need to! Don't know when next chapter will be up, in a few days I suppose. It will be what Edward and Bella do AFTER school.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Hanging Out With Edward

**Ok ay, so, I'm going to be honest with you guys, I don't have this story mapped out yet, I'll probably do that after I submit this chapter. So, if you guys have any suggestions, no matter how stupid you think they are, TELL ME! If it fits with my storyline, I will add it. I don't know how many chapters this story will have, I definitely wasn't expecting her first day and a half to be 4 chapters when I wrote it (I wrote through chapter 4 all down in my US History spiral when school was still going). **

**And another thing, I am leaving for New York on July 3****rd**** with my best friend to stay with her cousins and I'll be there a little more than a week, so I won't be updating then. Also, my birthday is July 18. I'll be 17. Not that that has anything to do with my story, I just wanted you guys to know ******

**So without further adieu, Chapter 4**

_Bella's POV_

When I got to Edward's Volvo, he was already there sitting in the driver's seat waiting for me. I hopped into the passenger seat and pulled my backpack on my lap. I unzipped the front pocket and took the letter my mom left this morning out of it before zipping it back up and placing it in the back seat.

"My mom wrote down directions to the day care on the back of the note she left me this morning," I told Edward as I handed the note to him.

He took a look at the instructions my mom had written and handed it back to me. "Yeah, I know where this is."

The day care wasn't actually in Forks, but rather just outside of it; not quite all the way to Port Angeles. The drive took about twenty-five minutes, and I was very thankful I decided to accept Edward's help rather than walk; it would have taken me hours to get there on foot. The whole way there, I kept up conversation with Edward. I was surprised at how easy it was to talk to him.

"So, all-in-all, how did your first day end up being?" he asked me while glancing over in my direction.

"Well, it was pretty good. The part I was worried about the most was gym, considering I'm certainly _not_ the most graceful person, but it wasn't so bad. We didn't have to do anything since it was the first day of school. Other than that, it was actually pretty easy."

"Well, that's certainly good. You didn't end up in a trashcan or stuffed in a locker or anything?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"I thought that only happened to freshman," I told him while scrunching up my face in confusion.

"Well, you can never be too careful."

When we got to the day care, Edward got out of the car and walked up to the building with me, much to my surprise. I honestly figured he would wait for me in the car.

We walked inside and up to the counter. A girl about twenty years old was standing behind it and smiled at us when we walked in. Okay, correction, she was smiling at Edward. She immediately made herself look busy and bent over to 'pick something up' when in fact, I'm sure it was to give Edward a better view down the front of her shirt. He looked over at me pleadingly and I fought the urge to roll my eyes at this girl's antics.

"May I help you?" she looked directly at Edward again and I had to hold back laughter.

I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted as Edward took a step toward me and wrapped his arm around my waist after giving me a look that screamed 'play along'. Feeling slightly uncomfortable at being so comfortable in this position, I wrapped my arm around his waist as he began talking to the lady.

"Hello. We're Edward and Bella Swan and we're here to pick up Chase Swan." I noticed the way he said it made it sound like we were married. She shifted uncomfortably and tried to keep the smile on her face as she replied, "Of course. Follow me."

She led us into a room with a bunch of kids running around, playing on play sets and I spotted Chase immediately. He wobbled over to Edward and me as soon as he saw us. For some reason unknown to me, when his eyes zeroed in on Edward, he reached out to him and tried to say his name.

"Edwed!" I was shocked. After one meeting, Chase already knew his name. Edward's face broke out into a grin and he walked forward to pick Chase up.

"Hey little guy! You ready to go home?" but Chase was too busy trying to shove his fist in his mouth to give Edward a reply. After I signed Chase out, we piled into the Volvo and headed home.

"How old is he exactly?" Edward asked after I buckled Chase in the back. I hoped he would do alright without his booster seat.

"Oh, he is two years and three months. He looks a lot younger though. And he doesn't like to talk a whole lot."

Edward stole a glance behind him and turned back to me.

"He looks exactly like you."

I nodded. "Yeah, we both take after my dad."

At the mention of my dad, Edward grew silent, probably not wanting to hurt my feelings. I kept the conversation going.

"So, Alice is your cousin? You're lucky to have so much of your family living so close by."

"Yeah, my house is always full. I also consider Jasper and Rose to be family. Rosalie practically lives with us, she's over so much. But we don't really see much of her or Emmett." I laughed at the implication he was making and he shuddered. He picked up where he left off, "and Alice stays with us when her parents are out of town, which is most of the time, and she totes around Jasper with her so I guess it feels more like I have two brothers and two sisters…"

I let out a chuckle. "Wow. What a houseful you've got. It's just me, my mom, and Chase so I couldn't even imagine how it would be to have that many people living with you. Especially when they're all so close to your age."

"Yeah. We have fun. They can get so annoying so fast, though. Sometimes it's nice to have some peace and quiet though. I miss peace and quiet."

"Well, my house has plenty of that. My mom will probably be gone most of the time. Her job requires a lot of travelling considering her business is the only one of its kind for miles. She doesn't prefer it, she hates leaving us home, especially chase since he's so young, but it's necessary to make enough money to be able to keep our house and car. When she does leave, it's just me and Chase, and he's very quiet."

His face looked sullen for a split second but quickly he quickly changed his expression when I looked at him.

"Well, sounds like your house is the place to be. I just might have to come over more and steal some of that peace and quiet." He smirked. I didn't know what to say to that except 'YES!', but I settled for my own smirk and a joking, uninterested "I guess _so._"

He pulled into my driveway then and I went to unbuckle my seatbelt with I heard him groan from beside me. "What's the matter?"

He pointed to his house. "Looks like the whole gang is over"

I thought for a second and decided to make a bold move.

"Well, my mom's not home yet so I guess you could come steal some of that quiet you want for a while …if you want." I had no clue where all this bravery had come from, but it seemed to have appeared sometime today.

He smiled and got out of his car while I helped Chase get out. We walked into the living room and I plopped on the couch and Chase practically flew up the stairs.

I felt Edward sit down beside me on the couch and I leaned my head back and closed my eyes to relax.

"Does your mom not like me or something?"

I opened one eye. "I thought you came over here to be quiet." I told him as I smiled at him, trying to avoid this subject.

He laughed. "Sorry, I'm just curious. She gave me a weird look when you introduced me to her, and you emphasized in the car that I could come over _when your mom is gone_. Did I do something to make her mad or something?"

He looked genuinely worried and I felt bad.

"It's not you personally, don't worry. She just doesn't like me hanging around guys in general. Partly because of what happened between her and my dad, and partly because of what happened with me in Phoenix…"I trailed off worried that I had said too much and he would start asking questions about it, but he merely sighed, dropped his head in his hands, and said, "man, I feel like such a jerk. I keep bringing up subjects that are rough for you. I'm so sorry-"

I quickly interrupted him "Oh, Edward, it's ok; I just haven't talked about any of this before. I probably should but I'm just not ready now. But don't beat yourself up over it, you didn't know. How were you supposed to?"

He sighed and looked up at me. "Ok. If I bring up another uncomfortable topic just whack me upside the head." We laughed. "But, Bella? If you do decide you want to talk about any of it, you can talk to me…if you want."

He looked at his hands nervously so I answered him. "Thanks, Edward." I put my hand on his shoulder reveling in his touch.

He laughed nervously. "What are friends for?"

I smiled. I hadn't had a friend in a long time. "Wanna watch a movie?" I asked him in a playful tone.

He laughed and nodded. "Sure thing. Depends on what movie though. If you pick some sappy chick flick, then I'm out."

"Don't worry; I'll pick something manly for you." We both chuckled and I popped in Transformers.

I spent the whole movie thinking about what Edward said earlier about me being able to talk to him if I wanted to. Do I want to? Eventually. Do I want to talk about it at all? Not yet. Would I 

be able to trust him? Well, he seemed pretty genuine and trustworthy. Of course, that's what I thought about _him_ too. So I would wait.

When the movie was over, we said our goodbyes. At the door, he paused and turned to look at me. "Bella?"

"Yes?" I asked, curious.

He paused again, unsure of himself. "If you want, I can give you a ride to school until you have a way of getting there yourself…that's not walking of course." He gave me another crooked smile.

I smiled back at him. "That would be great Edward, I really appreciate it."

He nodded. "So...I'll pick you up around 7:15 tomorrow, is that fine?"

I continued smiling at him. "That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded and made his way back to his house.

My mom came home about an hour later with some take out food for dinner. We sat at the table and started unwrapping our burgers when Chase came scooting down the stairs.

It was only then my mother remembered our dilemma earlier today. "I'm really sorry about this morning. I didn't even think about the fact that you didn't have a car this morning. I'm so used to have two I guess…." she trailed off uncomfortably, probably thinking about my dad, so I interrupted her train of thought not wanting her to get too depressed.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't even think of it myself until I walked outside. But it all turned out ok. Edward Cullen from next door saw me walking and offered me a ride. He also told me he can take me to school until we get another car."

She seemed hesitant to reply. "Well, that's nice of him."

I could tell where she was going and decided to cut her off before she made a big deal out of nothing. "Mom, it's nothing to get worked up over, ok? It's a ten minute ride twice a day. It's just a ride."

She nodded her head. "Yeah. I know that. It's just really hard not to be too careful after everything that's happened." I could kind of see where she was coming from. "So, how was your first day of school?"

"It was ok. Not the best thing that's ever happened to me but certainly not the worst either."

"So what did you do after school?" she asked between bites.

"Well, Edward drove me to go pick up chase and then we came back here to watch a movie."

She dropped the fries in her hand and looked up at me "By 'we' you mean…" she trailed off wanting me to finish the sentence.

"Well, Chase and me of course" she relaxed and let out a deep breath. "And Edward," I said under my breath.

"WHAT?! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, YOU HAD A TEENAGE BOY OVER HERE WHILE I WAS GONE? ARE YOU STUPID?"

Ok. Now I was mad. "Mom! He just came over for two hours and we talked and watched a movie! You have got to learn to trust me more!"

She was still mad. "It's not you I don't trust. It's him. You barely know him! What if he tried something?"

"Edward's not like that, mom. I talked to him all day today and he is a gentleman."

She looked at me curiously. I lightened my tone. "Look, I am a pretty good judge of character. I know I have made mistakes but most of the time, I'm right. I honestly trust Edward. He is a really sweet guy. If he does anything that makes me think otherwise, I'll stop hanging around him."

She contemplated this for a while. "Ok. I'll try my best to ease up a bit," I nodded my head at her.

"Thanks"

"But I still don't want you alone with him until I get to know him better."

I sighed. "Okay. Mom. I won't let myself be alone with him."

She visually relaxed and we finished our dinner in complete silence.

That night was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen. **(AN: couldn't resist********)**

The next morning I woke up and went through pretty much the same routine to get ready. On the way to school Edward and I talked the whole way. I felt really comfortable around him and there were no awkward silences. We joked and teased and talked about our pasts (well, I told him about _way_ in the past and didn't divulge any crucial info).

At lunch, we talked to his family. I was thrilled they openly accepted me so easily. Sometimes, I felt out of place when they would bring up stuff they had done together in the past, but Edward would always notice my discomfort and change the subject to include me.

After school, we went to the day care, walked in with our arms around each other to pick up Chase, and let the lady at the desk think what she may.

Then we went back to my house and hung out against my mother's wishes. Hey, what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

The rest of the week went by in the same manner until Friday came. At lunch, Alice had turned to me and questioned if I had any plans that night. I shook my head.

"Well, we're all thinking of going to the movies tonight and if you come, poor Edward won't have to be the fifth wheel."

Edward kicked Alice under the table and I laughed.

"Sure. Wouldn't want Eddie to be lonely."

Everyone at the table looked shocked when I called him that and looked at him, I'm guessing to see if he was going to tell me off, but he just laughed and gave me a grateful look.

**Ok, so it's kind of an abrupt ending but I couldn't think of anything else to put and it's late and I'm tired. Heh. Next chapter will be them at the movies and I actually have NONE of it written yet, so GIVE ME IDEAS, PEOPLE! ANYTHING! I'll probably use it, or incorporate it in somehow. And please, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'll give you a gift. Just tell me what you want ******** it might take me longer to get the next chapter up since I haven't started it like I had with the other ones. Just bear with me. Love you guys!**


	5. Movies

**Hello again, guys! Ok, this is the first chapter I'm completely wingin' so I apologize if it sounds…odd. That's why it's taken me longer to update than normal, and also I had to drive about three hours to pick my older brother up from my aunt's house, which was unexpected and I've been trying to exercise more since I haven't been ever since I quit volleyball this year. Plus, I get distracted really easily and I'm currently watching TV ******** Thanks so much to Darkangel034 for the idea in this chapter. She came up with most of it, so thanks again!**

The rest of the school day went by pretty slowly, of course that's to be expected, since Fridays always seem to be that way. I talked with Edward some in Biology about going to the movies later that night. Edward told me he was often dragged along on double dates with his family and felt out of place and awkward while they were all lovey dovey all over each other. I told him I hadn't been the movies in ages, I wasn't even sure what movies were out at the time, but as long as we didn't see a romance, I would be okay.

After school got out and after Edward and I picked Chase up from day care, I went home and lied on my bed for a while, not really thinking while Chase watched Veggie Tales in the living room. I was starting to get even more confused about what I was feeling lately, I had no idea how to even explain it. I knew that I liked Edward but I also knew that he probably didn't like me back the same way, and even if he did, I was carrying too much baggage and it wouldn't be fair if I forced him to deal with it. I also knew that I wasn't ready for a relationship.

After grabbing a Smores flavored Chewy bar (**yum)**, I decided I should probably start unpacking my clothes so I would be able to find something to wear tonight. Alice was supposed to call when she found out what time the movie would start and figured out what time we should leave, so I figured I better start sooner rather than later, just in case.

I went upstairs to room, only to be greeted by about a dozen packed boxes randomly scattered around. I had only unpacked one box since we got here, and it consisted of clothes. I walked over to one of the boxes that was labeled clothes and opened it.

I hadn't opened this box since we moved from Phoenix. It consisted of my somewhat nicer clothes, and since I didn't go out much when I lived in Portland, I didn't feel the need to unpack it.

I remembered some of the shirts. I hoped desperately that they still fit after three years so I wouldn't have to go to the movies in one of my holey t-shirts. I started pulling them out of the box quickly, looking for one that looked like it would still fit. I finally found a dark blue shirt that had been slightly too big for me when I lived in Phoenix. It was supposed to be slightly poofy, and more fitted around the hips. It had silver rhinestones that covered the neck and upper chest area. Thankfully, the shirt fit perfectly. I pulled my hair half up, and deemed myself ready.

When I was walking out of the bathroom, my phone rang. I walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked, already knowing who it was.

"Howdy!" Alice's overexcited voice rang out of the speaker.

"Hey Alice."

"Ok, so, I looked up movie times and the movie starts at 7, so we'll pick you up at 5:45. That gives us enough time to get snacks before it starts, and go to the bathroom."

"That sounds fine, but what movie is it that we're seeing?" I was a little concerned; I didn't really get a choice on the matter.

"Oh, don't worry! Edward told me you didn't want to see a romance, so we're going to go see a horror movie. It's called 'Prom Night'!" **(I couldn't help it. I had to. I just love Kellan)**

Right when we hung up, my mom walked in through the front door and announced her arrival. I called back down to her, telling her I was in my room and going to the movies with Alice. (I didn't feel the need to mention Edward and get her angry.)

I still had about fifteen minutes, so I figured I had time to hang up some of the shirts I had unpacked; I would try them on later to see if they fit. When I got to the bottom of the box, I found a light pink scarf wrapped tightly around a long rectangular object. I didn't remember ever owning a scarf like this, so I unwrapped it to see what was inside.

When I got the scarf off, I was holding a rectangular black velvet box in my hand. My stomach dropped. I knew exactly what it was.

My hands started shaking and my breathing got heavier.

I knew I shouldn't open, it would bring back way too many painful memories, but what did I do?

I opened it.

Inside, sat a silver necklace. It had little silver hearts with rubies in the middle of each going all around. It was a gift from _him._ I couldn't even bring myself to think his name. He had given it to me about two months before I moved. Of course, he was only sixteen at the time (he was in a grade higher than me, but was held back so he was older than everyone in his grade), so the rubies weren't real. It was actually pretty cheap.

I realized then that my hands hadn't stopped shaking and that tears were pouring down my face. I wasn't exactly sure why I was crying. I didn't really miss him, and I wasn't really sad about us breaking up. Maybe it was just because it brought back so many memories that I didn't want to remember.

Even though I didn't want to look at it any longer; I just wanted to put it away and never look at it again, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I just sat there, staring at it while more tears poured down my face.

That's when my door opened and a very hyper Alice bounced in my room and shut the door.

"Hey, Bella! Your mom said you were up here so I just came to get you!" She made her way over to where I was sitting and looked down at the necklace I was still holding in my hand. "Oh my God! That's so pretty! You should wear it tonight!"

I quickly snapped the case shut and replied, "No!" a little more harshly than I had intended.

Alice's face fell and she saw my tear stained cheeks. "Bella, are you okay? What happened?!" she asked as she reached forward to wipe the tears off my cheeks.

I took a deep breath and smiled at her the best that I could, "I'm fine, Alice. I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's nothing, really. Just thinking."

She didn't seem convinced but left it alone and the smile reappeared on her face.

She dragged me down the stairs and out to Jasper's SUV. Everyone was already in it, and I went to join Edward in the back.

He seemed to notice my red eyes and less than jubilant mood.

He grabbed my forearm and whispered, "Hey, are you all right?"

I honestly didn't feel like telling him about my break down in my room over a piece of jewelry at the moment, in front of everybody. So my reply was, "It's nothing, really. Just bad allergies."

He gave me a lingering look, and I figured he didn't believe me, but he didn't say anything else, in which I was grateful.

The rest of the hour drive to Port Angeles, Edward and I were fairly quiet. Emmett and Jasper, however, blared rap music and tried to act gangster and rap along while Alice bounced in her seat and laughed. Rosalie turned her face away from them and put a hand up to block her face from them, obviously embarrassed of the scene they were making. Edward and I just laughed at them silently and shared glances.

We finally arrived at the theater and after getting the tickets, in which I was not allowed to pay for my own ticket, much to my dislike, Alice told Edward and I to go grab seats while Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie grabbed the drinks and popcorn.

As Edward and I walked into the theater, most of the seats were full, but we found a group of six seats near the middle. We sat next to each other and I saved the rest of the seats with my purse.

The others soon joined us and the previews started. After a few minutes of previews, the movie began. The movie wasn't too scary, but I had had lots of experience with horror movies, so they didn't bother me that much anyway.

Every time something jumped out, or something gross would happen, I saw Edward glance at me. For what, I don't know. About halfway through the movie, my bladder decided it had had too much Dr. Pepper so I told Edward I was heading to the ladies' room and made my way down the aisle.

I had just stepped off the last step when I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned around and saw a man, probably in his twenties, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. I was so shocked that, at first, I couldn't move. My eyes widened. He stood up and led me over to edge of the theater.

"You wanna go back to my place and play Pearl Harbor?"

I was still in a state of shock, and the only comeback I could come back with was, "Excuse me?"

He smirked. "I'll lay on the bed and you can blow the hell out of me."

I gasped, disgusted, and yanked my wrist out of his hand. He seemed surprised, but amused.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?"

I gazed up at him in shock. I tried to walk around him, but he wouldn't move out of my way.

I could feel eyes on me, but no one was making a move to help me. I wondered briefly if Edward was looking this way, but my thought process was cut off when the man started to walk forwards, forcing me to walk backwards, and had me up against the wall.

He started to walk forward again and I did the only thing I could think of at the moment: I screamed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward rushing down the stairs and I was flooded with relief. However, the relief was short lived. The man quickly grabbed my wrist again, and yanked me violently out to the hall.

My first reaction was to knee the guy in the stomach. This distracted him long enough for me to free my wrist once again. I turned to run and headed for Edward, who had just come out of the movie theater door. I had just reached him and started to grab his arm, when I felt a hand on my elbow.

I tried to jerk my arm away from my attacker, when all of a sudden; he goes flying backwards clutching his face.

I turned to see a very furious Edward with a strange glint in his eyes, his nostrils flared, and his hand in a fist, his knuckles red.

I reached for Edward, grabbed his hand, and started to run in the direction of the exit, but tripped in my haste and fell, pulling Edward down with me.

Edward kneeled next to me, his eyes now concerned and frantic instead of angry.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he reached for me to try to help me up. I had just stood up when I saw Emmett and the rest of the guys fly out the door.

I figured my attacker was unconscious, and so I took my time moving forward due to my ankle, which was now a little sore from my fall.

However, my thinking was wrong. At the last minute, I saw the guy standing right behind Edward, who had no idea, and raise his fist. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I couldn't make any sound at all. I couldn't even breathe.

Right before the guy's fist came into contact in with Edward's head, Emmett's fist came into contact with the guy's face. My attacker was sent flying backward, and Emmett's fists did not rest. Emmett kneeled over the guy and started pounding the guy and I reached for Edward, pulling him into a hug.

Jasper ran over to where Edward was, and helped restrain the guy, and Edward, Alice, and Rosalie helped me up and to a bench outside.

I was sobbing quietly and Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and allowed me to cry into his chest. Alice and Rose said something about going to call the police and ran off into the building again.

After a while, I calmed down. Edward still kept his arm around me, probably waiting for me to burst into sobs again. I was shocked and slightly scared, sure; but I wasn't hurt or anything.

The bastard touched my wrist and disgusted me beyond belief, but didn't do anything other than that. I felt pretty okay. However, the dried tears on my cheeks reminded me of what happened earlier today. I didn't know if I felt like I owed Edward for saving me or if I just felt really secure and safe and relieved, but I wanted to tell him about what had happened earlier. However, I didn't feel like giving him my whole life story. Not yet.

It had been silent for a while, but I broke it with a whisper.

"Hey, Edward?"

He looked up from the ground and replied, "Yes?"

I averted my eyes from him and whispered, "You remember earlier, when I got in the car, and you asked if I was okay and I said yes?"

He seemed confused but nodded anyway.

"Well, the truth is I wasn't."

I paused briefly to get my thoughts together and Edward stayed silent next to me, waiting for me to start speaking again.

"When I got home, I was going through some of my stuff, unpacking, and I came across…"

I paused again. "…I came across this bracelet that my ex-boyfriend gave to me a month or two before I moved, and it just brought back all these memories. It's not like I have feelings for him or anything, but it just brought back memories of this one…particular hard thing that happened and it made me a little emotional and I felt like venting to someone and I knew my mom wouldn't want to hear about it, and I'm sorry if you don't either…I just really felt like telling someone." I realized I was rambling, and so I stopped myself, suddenly feeling really stupid.

He grinned a crooked grin at my rambling and squeezed my shoulder. "Bella. I'm glad you decided you could talk to me about it. And I _do_ want to hear about whatever you want to tell me if it makes you feel better to talk about it."

His words were reassuring and there was another silence between us. After a minute, he spoke again.

"So, is that all you wanted to tell me?"

I could tell he was genuinely curious and wanted to know more, but also didn't want to pressure me into talking about anything that I didn't want to talk about.

"Well, that's all I want to talk about _today_. But I promise you if there's anything else I feel the need to talk about, you'll be the first to know."

He smiled at me and said, "Deal. I guess I can make time for you _somewhere_ in my busy schedule."

I swatted his arm and we both laughed. "No, but seriously. Whenever."

I nodded and turned my attention back to the ground.

I had a lot to think over.

**Okay, I am so sorry it took me this long. I've been soooo busy, I can't even tell you. I'm sorry if there are a lot of errors in here, I am dead on my feet. If there is anything really big, let me know and I'll fix it, and if you're confused about something, ask and I will straighten it out. REVIEW TIMES A MILLION!**

**Also, I have a problem. I originally had a different name on here, but all my story alerts just stopped working for that one, so I made this one, but all my story alerts on here stopped working today all of a sudden and I have no idea what's wrong! If you know, please please please let me know because I don't want to have to create a whole other name just for story alerts!**

**Thank you all! I'll try to update at least once more before I head to New York on Thursday. **


	6. The Party

**OKAY! I'm back from New York and I'm kind of glad to be back. I'm tired of 13 year old boys hitting on me. I'm really sorry I didn't get another chapter out before I left, but I had to pack and shop etc. before I left. My beta is actually spending the night and we are working on this chapter, but I must admit we are a little slap happy and acting retarded. So, here is chapter…6?**

The next week went by in a blur. I spent most of it following the same routine I had fallen into since I moved here.

Edward would pick me up before school, and take me to get Chase from daycare after school. He would also come over some days to do his homework if his house was too noisy for his liking.

Every day I got to know a little more about him and every day I grew to like him a little more.

I also grew closer to Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. I was always hanging out with at least one of them constantly.

Having them around really helped my usually crappy mood. I hadn't had friends in a long time, and I hadn't had _real_ friends….ever. It felt surprisingly amazing to have a group of people I knew liked me for me, and who made me feel welcome and accepted.

Who knew I would be so happy moving here?

Pretty soon, it was Friday again, and Emmett and Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme, were heading out of town to visit Carlisle's aunt, who was in the hospital.

Emmett had been talking about throwing a party all week to celebrate having the house "all to himself" (apparently, Edward didn't count) for the first time.

I had not originally planned to go to it. I knew it would probably just be a bunch of teenagers getting drunk and making fools out of themselves. I did not want to put myself in that situation.

Emmett had even made flyers to pass around to the whole student body of Forks High advertising the time and date.

Edward didn't seem too keen on being there either, though, unlike me, he pretty much had to be there considering it was his house too. I felt really bad for the poor guy. Every time someone mentioned the party, he would get a scowl on his face and roll his eyes.

Even if I didn't know Edward as well as I do now, I would be able to tell that he was _not_ a big party guy. He kept more to himself.

Friday, I was walking to lunch with Edward and Alice. We had just walked around the corner and entered hallway in which our lockers were located, when Edward started talking to me.

"Oh, Bella, your backpack is unzipped a bit."

I quickly took my backpack off my shoulders and brought it around to zip it up. This was a mistake. Because as soon as I did that, a large figure came barreling around the corner and ran straight into me.

My backpack flew out of my hands and across the hallway, my purse came off of my shoulder and flew up into the air, and _I _fell flat on my butt with a thud.

I looked up to see a startled Emmett on his knees, picking up the stuff that came out of my backpack.

I still sat there, stunned.

"Whoa, Bella! Didn't see you there!"

Edward held his hand out to me to use for support as I carefully lifted myself off the ground.

Once I got up, I brushed myself off and started to bend over to help Emmett pick up my things. However, Emmett's voice rang out, causing me to pause.

"Ooh, Bella! That time of the month, eh?"

And there he was. Holding up a tampon that had spilled out of my purse, for the whole school to see.

My mouth dropped open and I could feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. I could not believe he would honestly do that. Then again, this is Emmett we're talking about. Maybe it's not so unbelievable.

Thankfully, Rosalie reached over and yanked it out of his hand and stuffed it back in my purse before anything else could be said. I was really thankful, considering I was too embarrassed to move.

"Emmett Cullen! That is Bella's personal property! Look at her! You embarrassed the poor girl to death! You owe her an apology!"

Emmett turned back to me after Rose was done yelling at him.

"I'm sorry for flaunting your tampon, Bella," he said with a pout on his face. I couldn't help but forgive him.

"It's okay, Em."

I could still feel the blush on my cheeks and refused to make eye contact with anyone.

"Hey! I know! To make it up to you, Bella, I will come pick you up for the party at 6 – before everyone starts to arrive – and I'll even give you dinner."

I was grateful that Emmett was trying to make up for nearly causing me to die of embarrassment, but I really did not want to be within 100 feet of that party.

"I appreciate your offer, but I—"

"Nonsense! I'll see you at 6!" Emmett interrupted as he ran off in the opposite direction.

I sighed and bent over to finish collecting my things with the help of Edward and Alice.

"So, I guess you're going to the party now! That is so great; we're going to have so much fun!"

Of course Alice was excited I was going, she gets excited about everything.

I sighed deeply. I really didn't want to go, but Emmett really left me no choice. Plus, I could always go to humor him, and just hang out with Edward. Surely he wouldn't be doing anything too racy.

"Fine. I'll go. But I will not drink, do drugs, or anything of the sort. I'm just going to humor Emmett."

Edward smiled his crooked smile at me and Alice jumped up and down while clapping her hands. She acted like she was on a permanent sugar high or something.

Later that night, I was sitting in my room trying to decide what to wear. Usually, I didn't fret over such things, but for some reason, I actually cared this time.

Emmett had called earlier to tell me that he wouldn't be able to pick me up because he was still preparing for the party; but he promised that he would still have dinner there for me.

Technically, I could just stay home and Emmett might never even know that I didn't show up, but I felt like I should go anyway. I knew that Edward would feel completely out of place in his own home, and it would be nice of me to go hang out with him to make it a little less awkward.

Plus, I was slightly excited at the prospect of getting to hang out with Edward all night.

After deciding on a denim skirt that fell to mid-thigh and a dark blue shirt, I headed downstairs to tell my mother goodbye.

"Mom, I'm going over to the Cullen's. There's a small get together and Alice really wants me to come," I called out to her as I ran down the stairs.

My mother was really proud of the progress I had been making. I actually showed another emotion besides depression, and didn't spend all my time locked up in my room feeling sorry for myself.

I was making friends- and good ones at that- and was acting like a normal teenager.

She eyed me for a second. "Okay. I suppose, but I want you home by midnight."

I agreed and headed next door. I hoped Emmett kept the noise down so my mom wouldn't be able to hear it from next door.

As soon as I rang the doorbell, a slightly tipsy Emmett pulled me into the living room.

"Heeeeeeeey, Bella! You're here!"

I smiled slightly and looked around for Edward, but I didn't see him anywhere. There were about ten people already there. I guessed most of them rode together because there were only two cars parked outside.

Emmett noticed my search and commented on it, "Lookin' for Eddie, Belly? He went out to get the dinner I promised you!"

I almost laughed at the excitement he showed at dinner.

"Oh, okay. I'll just hang out in the kitchen until he gets back."

But Emmett had already turned his attention elsewhere.

I went into the kitchen and took a seat on the counter when Mike Newton, a boy in my English class, came waltzing in.

"Bella! I didn't know you were coming!"

I smiled politely at him but had no interest in talking to him at all.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked me, almost eagerly.

"Actually, I don't drink," I said curtly, hoping he would get the message.

"Well, Emmett said he got some lemonade, would you like a cup of that?"

I was actually thirsty, and I figured that if I agreed to let him get me a drink, it would get rid of him, at least for a bit.

"Sure, Mike. That would be great," I tried to seem genuinely pleased.

Mike left and returned too soon for my liking with a clear plastic cup that did indeed hold lemonade.

"Thanks, Mike," I said dismissively.

Thankfully, he got the hint and went back to the living room.

The lemonade tasted a little off, however I did not think much of it at the time.** (Read ending AN)**

I was on my third cup by the time Edward returned and I was feeling slightly dizzy.

He came into the kitchen to find me and we went upstairs to the game room to eat.

Apparently, he noticed I was acting kind of off because he asked, "Bella? Please don't get offended or anything but, have you been drinking?"

I finished off my fourth glass of lemonade right when I answered him, "No! I'm just drinking some lemonade. Mike told me Emmett bought it for those who didn't want any alcohol."

He thought for a few seconds before reaching for the cup in my hand.

"Do you mind?"

I shook my head. He took it out of my hands and brought it to his nose.

"Bella…Um, this isn't just regular lemonade. This is Mike's Hard Lemonade. I smell the alcohol in it."

I felt utterly stupid. No wonder I had thought it tasted a little off. I had never had alcohol before, so I hadn't recognized the taste.

"Dammit," I cursed.

Edward looked at me apologetically.

"If you want, I'll have Alice call your mom and ask if you can spend the night with her, so you won't have to go home…"

I nodded vigorously and thanked him.

He got up and went downstairs; I guessed to talk to Alice about me spending the night at her house.

I suddenly felt the urge to pee, so I stood up and made my way to the bathroom. I got about halfway there when my alcohol induced dizziness caused me to trip. However, right before I hit the ground, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up. **(I know this is so overdone, but it actually has a huge part in the story)** When he pulled me up, his arm around my waist caused my shirt to ride up and I caught him staring at my exposed stomach.

I followed his eyes and saw that he was looking directly at the large scar that started on my lower abdomen.

He looked back up at me and his eyes were gentle, "What happened there?"

We were standing so close, he whispered the words. I suddenly didn't know what to say. What should I say? I knew, even in my slightly tipsy state, that I couldn't tell him the truth, but I also couldn't come up with anything too creative; so I settled with, "I had an operation."

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of operation did you have?"

I would've answered if I was able to, but I was overcome with exhaustion. I was already letting all of my body weight rest on Edward, and I felt my eyelids droop.

"Nevermind, you can answer that in the morning. Here, I'll take you to the couch and you can sleep there."

I tried to tell him thank you, but once again I couldn't form a comprehensible sentence.

He dragged me to the couch and got me a blanket. He came over and threw the blanket over me. He then leaned down, pressed a kiss to my forehead and whispered, "Sweet dreams," before I felt darkness overtake me.

The next morning, I woke up with a slight headache, though it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I was still at Edward's, upstairs in the game room lying on the same couch that I fell asleep on.

At that exact moment, Edward came waltzing in looking perfect and freshly showered. He smiled when he saw I was awake.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked as he took a seat next to me on the couch.

"I've slept better. God, I can't believe I didn't notice the alcohol in the drink before I drank four glasses. I feel like an idiot." I groaned.

"Trust me, you're not an idiot. Could've happened to anyone," he smiled reassuringly at me.

"But it didn't. It happened to me."

He didn't reply for a few moments, but I could tell that there was something he wanted to say.

He opened his mouth and looked at me before speaking, "Bella?"

Remembering the last thing we had talked about before I passed out the previous night, I was a little scared at the direction this conversation might end up going. I hoped he didn't mention the scar or operation. I had too big of a headache to improvise any more excuses.

He shook his head, "Nevermind."

I let out a sigh of relief and Edward smiled again at me, though I could tell something as gnawing at his mind.

"Let's get you cleaned up and back to your house before your mom suspects anything, it's already noon."

I was surprised I had slept so late, but nodded and got up to freshen up before returning home.

I then realized I never got my dinner.

**Yay! I know I probably made a lot of mistakes, but I figured I would take less time than normal to proof read since I took forever to update considering my trip to New York. Okay, the reason I told you guys to read this after Mike gave her the lemonade is because I wanted to let you guys know that Mike did not give her the alcohol on purpose. He thought it was regular lemonade too. So it's not like he was trying to get her drunk or anything. Everyone remember to wish me a happy birthday on Friday, I will be 17 (I keep mentioning it but I'm really excited). Tomorrow I am having some friends over and then we're going to the midnight premiere of THE DARK KNIGHT! And then Friday I have to renew my license and then I'm going out for my birthday lunch so I will probably have the next chapter up sometime after my birthday. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! For my birthday? ******** I love them. And I have just recently decided to start going on my MySpace again, so if you want to add me, the link is ****/badnewsx3**** (I don't know how to make it clickable.) love you guys!**


	7. Surprise

**Hello my faithful readers ******** I am now officially 17 (like Edward). I am at my cousin, Jake's, house right now so I am bored out of my mind and decided to write. And I know this is off topic, but I don't really care (most people skip author's notes anyway) but THE DARK KNIGHT WAS THE BEST MOVIE I'VE SEEN up to date. Oh my gosh. I saw it at the midnight opening at the theater closest to my house and loved it so much I went the next day to a different theater and saw the TWILIGHT TRAILER! It was amazing. I squealed. I'll talk to you guys more down at the end.**

I knew that Edward was suspicious. I could tell even just by the way he looked at me. He knew something was up and he was going to want answers sooner or later.

I had dodged the surgery question. He seemed reluctant to drop it, but he did nevertheless.

I figured I could definitely trust him. Edward was a phenomenal person and friend. I knew that I could trust him to not tell anyone. He really seemed like the kind of person you could count on. And I had only known him for two weeks.

I was still worried about his reaction to the information, however. I would understand if he freaked out. I wouldn't expect anything less, actually. I just couldn't stand it if he didn't want to have anything to do with me ever again afterward. He was too good a friend to let go of. The first _real_ friend I'd had in…forever.

But then, being the good friend that he is to me, he deserved the truth. If he was going to comfort me when I felt upset, he should know exactly what it is that I am upset over.

As you can see, it's a tough situation.

The Wednesday after the big party, I was supposed to go over to Alice's house to work on a project we were assigned in History class.

Luckily, my mother never heard word of what happened at said party. She wasn't even suspicious when Alice's car stayed parked outside of Edward's house all night since she, too, slept over at the Cullen's house afterwards. I was very grateful of my mother's uncharacteristic unobservancy (if that is actually a word).

I was also glad that my friends believed that I didn't know I was drinking alcohol at the time. Of course, I don't think any less of those who _did_ drink by choice; I, personally, didn't want to be known as that way, however.

"Hey, Bella! After school, do you wanna just meet me outside by the flagpole and you can ride with me to my house so we can work on our project? That way we don't have to worry about getting together later," Alice called to me when she entered our History class on Wednesday.

"Sure, Alice. I just need to find Edward and let him know that I won't need a ride home today," I told her before the teacher started the lesson.

As soon as school got out, I met up with Alice on the way out to the parking lot to find Edward.

We got about halfway to Alice's yellow Porsche when I heard Edward's voice behind me.

"Hey, Bella! Wait up!" I turned to see Edward jogging over to where I was standing. I felt a smile take over my face involuntarily.

"Hey, Edward. I was just looking for you. I was actually going to tell you that I don't need a ride home today. I have to go over to Alice's to work on a history project," I said the last part with noticeable distaste.

"That research project?" he asked, looking at me with sympathy.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. Alice and I were assigned the Cuban Missile Crisis. We have to stop by the store and grab a poster board on the way, too. I'm not looking forward working on it at all,"

He smirked. "Well, I'm just glad I don't have to do one,"

I scowled at him. "You're just lucky that you have Mr. Davis and not Mrs. Carvini."

"Indeed. Anyway, are you and Alice going to pick up Chase, or do you want me to?"

SHIT! I cannot believe I forgot about Chase.

I can't go to Alice's now. I have to get Chase from daycare, and I can't bring him with me. We wouldn't get anything done! It looks like I'll have to wait for my mom to get home.

But she doesn't get home until dinner time. And that's too late to start a project. We would only have a couple of hours to work, and that's not enough.

I abruptly turn toward Alice and wave her over to where Edward and I are standing. She jogs over to meet us.

"What's up, Bella? Ready to go?" she asks with a smile on her face.

I frown. "I'm sorry, Alice, but I don't think that I can get together after school. I completely forgot about Chase. I have to pick him up from daycare," I told her sadly. I had no idea when we would be able to find time to work on it, but I knew it couldn't be now.

Alice laughed. "You forgot about your little brother?"

I nodded.

"Oh, Bella," she replied, still chuckling.

My frown deepened.

"I'm sure it's not a problem. Edward can do it for you, right Edward?" she asked, turning her attention to Edward for the first time.

Edward nodded his head profusely. "Absolutely, Bella. I really don't mind. I'll be happy to go pick him up. It's no trouble."

I looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure? I don't want to intrude on any plans you have. Alice and I can just work on the project another day."

He put a hand up to stop me. "Don't be ridiculous. It's me we're talking about. When do I ever have after school plans, unless it involves going over to your house to watch a movie or something?" he inquired while chuckling a little at himself.

I couldn't help but crack a smile. "You're right. You are a pretty boring person…"

"Okay, if you two are done flirting with each other, Bella and I need to go. We have a project to start on!" Alice cut in, sounding enthusiastic.

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks at the mention of flirting.

"Are you sure you don't mind picking up Chase for me?"

He shook his head. "Nope. I honestly don't. Go. Work on your project. I'll hang out with Chase until you or your mom gets home. We'll have lots of fun," he grinned his crooked grin at me again.

Thank God for Edward and his kind nature. I don't know what I would do without him.

"Thanks again. Oh, and the spare key is hidden—"

"Under the rock in the garden," he cut me off, still smiling.

I smiled back at him and made my way with Alice to her car.

When we arrived at Alice's house, I was impressed but not surprised. Her house was big, probably as big as the Cullen's, but I was not surprised at this because, both families are related after all.

"Come on, Bella! We can work on the project up in my room. I have a computer, and I think I might even have a left over poster board from a past project. If not, we can always make a quick trip to the store," Alice yelled out to as she rushed upstairs.

I followed her to her room. I had never seen anything so…pink. Seriously, the walls were pink, the bedspread was pink, the accessories were pink, everything was pink!

Alice moved the furry rug in the middle of her floor to the side so we would have a place to spread out our stuff.

"Okay, stay right here. You can go ahead and get on the computer if you want, to do some research. I'll just go downstairs and try to find that poster board!"

I did as she said. I got on and Googled the Cuban Missile Crisis. I had found some pretty good websites with adequate information when Alice returned about five minutes later.

She walked back in her room holding a poster board and a little tray with snacks on it.

"Hey, I could only find a lime green poster board. Is that okay with you, or would you prefer a different color?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Lime green is as good as any other color, I suppose. Might as well use it if you have it."

She grinned and set it down on the floor. I turned back to the computer to print out some of the articles I found.

"I brought us up some popcorn and pink lemonade. Would you like some?"

Without turning away from the computer, I replied, "Yes, please. That sounds really good right now. I'm starving."

Alice put a bowl of popcorn and a glass of lemonade in front of me and grabbed one of each for herself. She then pulled over a lime green butterfly chair from the corner of her room to sit next to me at the computer. **(teehee. I just got one of those for my birthday from CourtneyCullen and had to use it in this story. Thank you Courtney! ILY!)**

"Did you find anything good while I was gone?" she asked as she sat down.

I scrolled down on the webpage I was on, as I answered her, "I found some of the causes and effects, but that's about it. It'll probably take a while to find all the information we need."

We spent the next few hours finding more information, printing said information and pictures out, and then gluing them on the poster board.

When we felt good about the amount of work we had accomplished, we decided to call it quits for the day. Alice offered to decorate and add the finishing touches on it herself and I gladly accepted. I was _not_ interested in that kind of thing.

"Okay, so now that we're done for today and it's about," she checked the clock on her nightstand, "6 o'clock, would you like to have some dinner with me? Usually if my parents aren't home for dinner, I go over to Edward and Emmett's to mooch food off of them, but if you 

stay we can heat something up. I'm sure we have a pizza or something," she looked at me with hopeful eyes.

I agreed mostly because I felt bad that Alice's parents weren't around-an apparently common occurrence- and I couldn't leave her to eat by herself.

We went downstairs and found a frozen pepperoni pizza in the freezer. She stuck it in the oven and then turned to me with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"So. What's going on with you and Edward?"

I just about spit out my water.

"Nothing. Why would you even ask? He's just a really good friend," I explained a little uneasily.

"How good of a friend?" she winked at me and I blushed.

"Alice. Edward is the first true friend I think I've ever had. I know you think there's some kind of unspoken feelings that I have for him, but I can assure you, there aren't any. I'm not going to mess up our friendship. Besides, even if I did have feelings for him, it wouldn't work."

"Why not?" she challenged, raising her eyebrow.

And here I am in this situation again.

"It just wouldn't," I answered curtly.

Alice seemed to pick up on my unwillingness to talk about it and just looked down at the floor, deep in thought.

She then walked up to me and grabbed my hand and in a much quieter, serious tone, she said, "Bella. You're Edward's best friend. He told me in those exact words," I felt myself smile when she said this. I was glad the feelings were reciprocated. Well, _those_ feelings at least, "and he's way happier when he's around you than I've seen him in years. I should know, I am his cousin after all. I know you are too shy and probably too…disheartened by your ex to tell Edward or anybody else for that matter, the way you really feel. And I know that you think your feelings wouldn't be returned if you _did_ decide to admit them, but don't jump to conclusions. I know he likes you back."

And with that, she went back to the oven to wait for the timer to go off.

She had hit the nail on the head. Except maybe the last part (he couldn't possibly like me). Though, I would never admit it to her.

We ate dinner in peace; she had gone back to her normally bubbly mood and was chatting about Jasper and how he was taking her somewhere special for their anniversary this weekend.

When I had finished my pizza, as I was putting my dishes in the dishwasher, my cell phone rang.

I pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella," Edward's velvet voice rang through the speaker.

"Hey Edward! What's up?"

"Just called to let you know that I just left your house. Your mom came home. Just wanted to let you know everything's okay. Chase and I had a lot of fun today," I could hear the smile in his voice.

I, in turn, smiled too. "Oh, thank you so much, Edward. I really appreciate it. If there's anything I can do to repay you, let me know."

"Ooh. I'll have to think hard about that one."

I laughed. "Okay, well I better get going."

"Wait, Bella. There was actually another reason I called. Do you want me to come pick you up? I know you don't have a car and I know Alice usually goes to bed pretty early to get her beauty sleep," I could practically hear him roll his eyes.

"Um—"

I was cut off, however, by Alice, who seemed to overhear Edward's question, "Oh, Edward, that would be great! Thanks!"

And before I could get a chance to respond, Edward replied, "Okay, I'll be there in about ten minutes. See you."

There was no point in responding; he had already hung up.

Alice waiting with me in her living room for the ten minutes it took Edward to drive to her house. As soon as he pulled into her driveway, I rushed out of the house, saying goodbye to Alice, and jumped in the passenger seat.

"You're like my knight in shining armor today. You pick up and babysit Chase for me all afternoon and then pick my carless ass up from Alice's house," I teased after putting on my seatbelt.

"You're right. I should demand payment," he said with mock seriousness.

We looked at each other and bursted out in laughter.

"So, did you two get much done on your project?" he asked politely.

"We got almost the entire thing done. Alice said she would add some finishing touches."

"So, in other words, she'll add some glitter and sparkles?" he asked, completely serious.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, probably."

He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes and I grew uncomfortable under his gaze.

"What?" I asked self consciously, while wrapping my arms around my waist, an old habit I had.

"Nothing. It's just; you seem to be in a better mood than usual."

And he was right. I was in a very upbeat mood for a reason unbeknownst to me.

However, my good mood quickly disappeared when we pulled up to my house.

Sitting right behind my mom's Tahoe was a very very familiar car that I never thought I would see again.

Edward noticed my discomfort.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked; looking back and forth between my wide eyes and open mouth and the car.

I couldn't respond. Instead, I rushed out of the car.

"Bella!" he called after me.

I just slammed the door.

I walked in the doorway and saw _two_ adults standing in the living room, on opposite sides, one looking furious and the other looking desperate.

The furious one was, of course, my mother; and the other one was—

"Dad?!"

**Woohoo! Cliffhanger! And so the drama begins. Kind of. Okay, I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. I had like, half of this written and it was lost when my computer froze and shut down. It took me forever to remember what I had typed before. And I still don't think I got all of it. Anyway, Breaking Dawn comes out in like…8 days! That's so freaking exciting for me. I will not update while I'm still reading it. Though, I suppose most of you won't care. You'll all probably be reading it too! Okay, so no beta this time. We have conflicting schedules. Majorly. ******** . Well, I guess all I have to say now is:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Please?**

**But no flames!**




	8. Discussions and Comfort

**Okay guys! I know I left you with a cliffy last time and so I couldn't keep you guys hanging for long. I have an idea of where this is going to go and you should know Bella's secret either next chapter or the chapter after that. However, I don't know how many chapters are going to be left. There's still a huge issue after B&E get together, and I don't know how many chapters it will take to resolve that (it's not a problem between B&E. Once they get together, they'll be together for good). And so, without further adieu, CHAPTER EIGHT!**

**Disclaimer in chapters one and two.**

"Dad?!"

He turned to look at me, looking exhausted, and a smile took over his face.

"Bella," he spoke softly, I could tell he was physically and emotionally worn out.

I was way too shocked to say anything. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to think, I didn't even know what to feel.

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it quickly after realizing my mind was completely blank at the moment.

"Charles," my mom spoke firmly while crossing her arms and putting all her weight on one foot, "I think it's best you leave."

I could tell her somewhat calm –for the current situation we were in- tone was forced.

How did he find us? Why did he come back? Why was he acting completely different? There were so many questions floating through my mind at the moment, I couldn't even comprehend half of them.

He turned his face more towards my mother and his smile faded a bit.

"Listen Renee, I know I made a mistake in leaving, but can you please just listen to what I have to say? I think you owe me that much."

I winced. I knew that my mom wouldn't appreciate that last comment.

"I cannot believe you! What makes you think _I_ owe _you_ anything? You walked out on us when we needed you the most. You just packed your bags and left. Do you know how much hell we went through after you took off? If anything, _you_ owe _me_," my mom yelled at my dad.

I felt uncomfortable but at least I was able to sort out my emotions. I was happy my dad was back –even if it was only for a short time. But, because he left us and caused so much misery, I felt guilty about feeling happy he was here. This man deserted his family at the first sign of trouble. I shouldn't be happy to see him.

"Then Renee, let me talk to you. Let me have just a few minutes to tell you why I came," his tone was a lot calmer than my mother's.

I knew my mom still loved my dad. When he left, she was completely heartbroken. She refused to even think about dating another man; however he had hurt her so deeply, she wasn't going to forgive him easily.

She stood there a few minutes, her breathing was obviously returning to more normal speed, as she contemplated what she should do in this completely unexpected, awkward situation.

"Please," my dad whispered.

"Fine. I'll give you fifteen minutes. But I'm not promising anything," she added while jabbing a finger in his direction.

"That's all I'm asking," he claimed as he sat himself down in his old recliner.

I realized I was still standing in the entry of the living room and staring openmouthed at the scene playing out before my eyes.

Tiredly, my mother patted the seat next to her on the couch, "Bella, sweetie, I think you need to hear this too. I think this is now your business as well."

I hesitantly made my way over and sat as close to my mom as possible. I felt the need to be close to somebody I felt comfortable with.

However, when my mom wrapped her arms around me- almost as if she were shielding me from my dad- I couldn't help but briefly wish it was someone else's arms going around me.

I quickly shook this thought, however, when my dad started talking.

"I'm guessing you got the note I left for you guys when I left," he stated while staring at the floor.

I felt my mother stiffen beside me at mention of the note.

"Yes," her reply was short.

"Then I guess you already know why I did it," he was still sullen.

"Yes," my mother repeated curtly.

"I'm so sorry, but you have to understand why. I was an executive businessman with a reputation. If anyone found out about what _really _happened, it would ruin my reputation. We lived in a small town and news would've spread. I just didn't want to be seen as being…that way."

My jaw had dropped somewhere in the middle of his speech. I could not believe him. This was not the same man who had raised me. He had changed.

"I cannot believe you! So what if you were an executive businessman? The situation was bad for all of us. I cannot believe you would ditch your family, who was there for you way before you were a businessman, because you were afraid of your reputation at work. Did you even stop to think about us? How hard this was for all of us- especially Bella? No. You just take off without leaving _anything_ to help. We had nothing, Charlie. NOTHING! We moved, of course, to avoid rumors and such, but we had to stay in a shack until I earned enough money to buy us a decent house here," my mother shouted at my father.

"Renee, I didn't come here to fight. I explained myself and you explained yourself, so can we now have a somewhat rational conversation about why I came here?" His voice was calm. I was surprised. He must really be desperate to stay with us if he's making an extra effort to restrain his temper.

"What exactly do you want to talk about, Charlie?" my mother asked in an exasperated tone.

"I want to move back in with you. I want us to be a family again," he got straight to the point.

I still hadn't spoken a word, and this time my mom looked speechless too.

"What made you come back now?" I could tell my mother was desperately hoping this would work out, but really hesitant about it at the same time.

"I missed you guys," I could tell he was hiding something. There was another reason he was back. I inherited my lying skills from my dad. I knew when he was lying.

My mother, however, looked ready to accept his answer.

So I cut in.

"What's the real reason?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

My mom looked down at me stunned. I think she had forgotten that I was even there.

"What?" my dad inquired at the same time my mom leaned down and whispered in my ear, "What are you doing?!"

I kept my eyes on my father. I was not going to let my poor mother –who would believe anything my dad said in order to have him back- fall into his trap.

"I know when you're lying, Charlie. You suck at it. I inherited that from you, I guess. Now, what's the _real_ reason you're back?"

He stared at me with a sad look on his face and his mouth open. He kept opening his mouth, as if to say something, and then quickly shutting it again.

He reminded me of a fish.

I don't think my mom knew exactly what to do. She_ wanted_ what he was saying to be true but at the same time I knew she could tell that it wasn't. However, I think she was tricking herself into seeing what she wanted to see.

After a few long moments of silence, my dad admitted defeat. He sharply exhaled and slouched his shoulders. Looking down at the ground, he ran his hand through his hair and then quickly looked back up.

"I lost everything," he admits quietly.

My mom gasped and her hand flew up to her mouth.

"After I left and got a new job, I went out drinking with some buddies one night. He introduced me to his friend who was running an illegal poker ring on the second floor of the bar we went to. I guess I had a lucky night because I won almost double what I bet.

"It became sort of a habit and I kept going back to see if I could get more money. Pretty soon, it became much more than a pastime. It became an addiction. And I slowly lost everything I had won and everything I had before too. My house and other car were repossessed last month. I'm just glad I had the Mustang paid off or I would've been in deep shit.

"It took me forever to find you guys. I started looking back in Phoenix but you guys weren't there. I had given up hope and was heading back up to western Washington, where I had been living, when I overheard a guy in a bar talking about his new coworker, Renee. After making sure it was really you, I explained to him that I was your husband and he gave me directions to your house," I could have sworn I saw tears glistening in his eyes.

So that was the real reason he came back. He needed money; or at least a roof over his head.

I knew it was too good to be true.

I felt my phone vibrating and looked down to see Edward's name pop up on the screen. As much as I wanted to talk to him right now, I knew it would have to wait.

I quickly clicked the 'end' button on the phone and turned it off, putting it on the table.

I turned back to my mom to see what her reaction to this information would be.

It took a while for all the information we had just been given to process.

But when it did, she was furious.

"Get out of my house, right now!"

He looked momentarily stunned at the outburst.

"Hello?! Did you hear me? I said get out!" she asked him in a mocking tone.

"What?" he looked like a little boy who had just lost his puppy.

"We were your family, Charlie. You're FAMILY for crying out loud. Families are supposed to stick together through the rough times and not let anything push them apart! They're there for each other _all the time_. Not just when it's convenient. I worked hard for this money and I'm not going to use it to support your gambling addiction!" she walked over to her purse and grabbed her wallet out. She then stuffed several bills into his hand. "Take this. Use it to get a hotel room. Hell, gamble it away for all I care, but you are not staying in my house!"

"I want to see the baby," I was surprised at how random his statement was.

"Excuse me?" my mother asked incredulously.

"I want to see the baby. It's part of my flesh and blood. I deserve to see it," he replied calmly.

"You expect me to let you see Chase after everything you've put this family through?"

"So it was a boy?" he asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Get out," my mom spat.

"But—"

"Get the hell out of my house, Charlie, or so help me God!" she cried while rubbing her temples.

He didn't move. I don't think he could if he tried.

Hell, _I_ couldn't if I tried.

"I'll call the police if you're not off my property in five seconds,"

That got his attention.

As soon as he was out the door, my mom collapsed on the floor, sobs racking her body.

Panicking, I rushed over and kneeled down next to her. I threw my arms around her shoulders and held her until her tears were all dried up.

I felt the urge to break down myself but I had to be strong for my mom. It was _my_ turn to comfort _her_.

As her sobs died down, I loosened my hold on her.

"Are you okay, Mom?" I asked softly, hesitantly.

She nodded. "I'll be fine. I just can't believe him. He's not the same anymore. I don't know what happened," she whispered.

"I know, Mom. Trust me. I know."

"Thank you so much, sweetie. If you hadn't seen through his charade, who knows what would've ended up happening,"

"It's no problem, Mom. Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

She stood up, me following shortly after.

"You know what? I think we're better off without him anyway. Look how much trouble he's caused. We don't need that on top of our already hectic lives. We deserve better," she said this rather confidently and I was both stunned and pleased.

She was going to move on. She got the closure she needed and she was ready to forget my dad and his asshole ways and move on.

After my mom and I had finished our discussion, and she had decided to head up to bed, I grabbed my cell phone and headed up to bed myself.

I got to my room and turned on my cell phone to see I had three new voicemails.

The first was from Edward.

"Hey Bella. It's Edward. I just wanted to see if everything was okay. You kind of rushed out of the car pretty fast and I didn't get a chance to ask you what was wrong. I noticed the strange car in your driveway. Call me when you get this, please."

The second was from Edward.

"Hey Bella, it's me again. It's been a while since I called and you still haven't called back so I was just calling to make sure you got my first message. Call me when you get this. This is kind of worrying me. You turned your phone off."

And the third one, was from--you guessed it—Edward.

"I know you're probably getting annoyed at me for calling so much, but I'm just kind of worried. You seemed really frantic when you got out of the car and I don't know what to think. I'm probably overreacting. So, just call me and let me know everything's okay. Talk to you later."

I immediately felt guilty for making Edward worry. Of course he had no idea what was going on. I'm sure I acted like a lunatic earlier today.

I quickly scrolled through my contacts and called Edward's number.

"Bella?" he answered, his voice frantic and hopeful.

I smiled at his kindness. "Yes. Sorry I didn't call you earlier. I had sort of a, uh, family emergency."

"Is everything all right? Is Chase hurt? Is your mom okay?" I was touched at how caring he was.

"No. Nobody's hurt. Physically at least," I chuckled dryly

"Well, what happened? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"You know that car parked out in front of my house?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

"That was my dad."

"Oh my God. What did he want? Is he moving back in with you?" he didn't seem to like that idea.

"No. He claimed that he came back because he missed us but it turns out he really had a gambling problem and lost everything he owned. He needed a place to stay," I'm sure he can sense the distaste in my voice.

His voice lowered noticeably, "Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry."

And I can tell he genuinely is.

"No. It's fine. My mom was a little heartbroken at first. She still loved him. But she now realizes she needs to move on. I'm proud of her," I say with a small smile, thinking back to the conversation I had with my mom earlier.

"And what about you?" his tone is still compassionate.

"I'm fine," I say.

And I'm not sure if I'm lying or not.

As I start to replay what happened with my dad, I realize that the reason my dad left is my fault. My mom's obvious heartbreak is my fault. The distress everyone is going through at the moment- my dad and Edward included- is my fault.

"Edward," I say, my voice breaking slightly.

He notices. "What's wrong?"

"I just need to have a good cry. Can I just talk to you tomorrow at school?" I ask. Though I'm rather reluctant to let him go, I know I can't hold back my tears for much longer. I wish he was here to comfort me, but I know I could never ask him to do such a thing.

Almost as if reading my mind, Edward replies, "Would you like me to come over? You don't have to talk to me about anything, but I know it helps me to have someone there just in case."

Almost immediately, I answer, "Yes! I would appreciate that so, so much."

"I'll be over in two minutes."

"Wait! I don't know if my mom's asleep or not yet and I think the front door would wake her."

"Don't worry, I know another way," he says as he hangs up.

Within a few minutes, Edward is climbing through my window, and I'm already sobbing on my bed.

He wraps his arms around me and holds me close to his chest while whispering encouraging words into my ear until my tears run out.

"Shh, Bella. Shhh. Everything is going to be all right. I promise."

And despite all the self loathing thoughts floating around in my head, his touch and voice comfort me and I am able to fall asleep.

But not before he puts his lips to my forehead and whispers, "Goodnight Bella. Sweet dreams. I'll see you when you wake."

**Yay! This chapter was so much fun to write. I hope I did okay. Kind of angsty, but it gets better. Isn't Edward amazing? I just love him. So does Bella ********. Okay, so I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter and I'm pretty proud of it. However, I want to know your opinions so….**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Oh, and P.S. ONE WEEK UNTIL BREAKING DAWN!**


	9. Bella's Secret

**ZOMG! Okay, it took me forever. I'm sorry. As you know, i had to read Breaking Dawn-- at first i hated the idea of what happened, but i have accepted it and now i LOVE it. Don't review this and bash it, please. Anyway, then after reading it, my computer completely stopped working and i had to get it fixed, which is why it has taken so long. Without my computer, i had to occupy myself by rereading The Host (love that book.) Okay, this is the chapter you guys have been waiting for! I know a lot of you already guessed what happens, but remember (i know I've said this before) that THERE IS MORE TO THE STORY THAN JUST THIS. More stuff happens after this chapter. Actually, a huge thing happens. You guys are just too good for your own good. I'm not as sneaky as i gave myself credit for.**

**so, here we go...CHAPTER 9!**

The next few weeks passed without event. It was an unspoken rule that nobody was to bring up my dad, or anything that had to do with _anyone's_ dad.

My mom had been happier than I have seen her in years. She has had a smile on her face almost the entire time since Dad came back. She has really accepted that her best bet in life is to move on and not let him ruin her life anymore. I'm really proud of her.

Edward and I have also grown closer since that night. We hang out even more and seem to get along even better- if that's even possible. Some nights he'll sneak in my window when we're sure my mom is in bed for the night, and we'll just hang out until he gets too tired and heads home for some sleep. Some nights, I'll tell my mom I'm spending the night with Alice--which is not exactly a lie, because Alice _does_ join us-- and we'll all three hang out at Edward's house, upstairs and watch movies until we fall asleep.

All in all, I've been happy. _So_ happy. Everything is so perfect.

Well, almost everything. Along with Edward's and mine newfound closeness, my feelings for him have become greater than i ever intended them to get. Every time I'm not around him, i think of him. Every time he touches me, i feel a spark. Every time he smiles that crooked smile at me, my heart stutters.

But, of course I know it will never work with him. I've already had this conversation with myself, and nothing has changed since.

The Monday that school got out for fall break, Alice invited everyone over to Edward's house (AKA her second house) to hang out. She wanted me to come over early so she could "make me even more beautiful than i already am." And there is no arguing with Alice.

After eating breakfast, i made my way next door after making sure Alice's car was parked outside.

I rang the doorbell only to have it answered by Alice, who was jumping up and down in excitement. However, her excitement did not mirror my own.

"Oh Bella, I'm so glad you're here! We're going to have so much fun! You're going to look absolutely gorgeous tonight! Not that you don't look gorgeous all the time..."

I rolled my eyes. I have no idea how anyone could possibly be this hyper this early in the morning.

"Okay, so what exactly are you going to do to me? I don't want you to go overboard. It's just going to be the six of us hanging out," I whined to her.

This time, _she_ rolled her eyes and huffed. "Bella, calm down. I'm just going to choose your outfit, do your make up, hair, and nails. It'll be over before you know it," she clapped her hands together.

I groaned. This was the very last thing I wanted to do today.

Alice dragged me upstairs into the room that Edward's parents had set aside especially for her, and sat me down on a chair she had positioned in front of her mirror. On the desk in front of the mirror, she had a bunch of hair products, finger nail polish, and make up randomly scattered.

I groaned again. This was going to be a long day.

First, Alice put my hair up in hot rollers so I would have loose curls. I have to admit, I love my hair with curls. As soon as she put up the last of my hair, Edward walked into the room.

"Whoa, Bella! Nice hair," he started laughing, "Gosh Alice, what are you doing to the poor girl?"

I swear I heard Alice growl.

"Shut _up_ , Edward. Her hair is going to look fabulous when it's done. Beauty has a price, you know." Edward rolled his eyes. "You care _waaay_ too much about all this beauty stuff. Besides, Bella was beautiful before you put that crap in her hair."

I smiled at him. He returned it.

"Help me," I mouthed to him.

He stood in the doorway for a moment, leaning against the door jam, contemplating for a moment. After a bit, his eyes lit up and he held up a finger signaling for me to hold on.

Thankfully, Alice seemed oblivious to our little exchange.

Alice rambled on and on about inconsequential stuff for the next few minutes while I pretended to pay attention to what she was saying. She successfully took out all of the rollers from my hair and fixed it so it was half up and half down.

All of a sudden, I heard Edward's velvet voice from downstairs. "Alice! Phone's for you!"

Alice's face scrunched up. "That's funny. I didn't even hear the phone ring," she muttered as she headed for the door.

Almost immediately after Alice was gone, Edward glided into the room.

"Come on, Bella. Hurry. It won't take her that long to realize that nobody actually called her. I had to call her dad and pretend that he wanted to speak with her."

It took me a second to realize that the phone call was a ploy to get me out of here.

I jumped up and rushed out of the room. Alice was using the phone in the kitchen so Edward dragged me out the back door.

With his arm wrapped around my upper arm, he turned around and put his pointer finger of his other hand up to his lips. "Shh. If Alice hears you, she's going to drag you back up and torture you some more and I'm going to get in huge trouble for escape attempt."

I quickly shut my mouth and made my footsteps quieter.

Edward led me around to the back of the house when we heard Alice's bell-like voice ring out from by the back door.

"Edward, that wasn't funny! I just made a complete fool out of myself to my father! Where are you?"

Edward kept his finger up to his lips and quickly looked around frantically, looking for a place for us to hide in case Alice found out we were outside. He then grabbed my arm again and pulled me behind the shed that was about 20 feet away from where we were standing.

The space between the shed and the fence was pretty small, so Edward and I were nearly pressed up against each other. I felt color flood my cheeks.

We kept quiet while we listened to Alice calling for us inside. She came outside for a brief moment but I guess ran back inside when she didn't see us.

When her voice had disappeared upstairs and we were sure we weren't in danger of being found, Edward and I looked at each other and started bursting with laughter.

"Oh my gosh. Thank you so much, Edward. I don't think I could have handled much more of that. I don't know why Alice actually _enjoys_ that stuff," I thanked him through my bouts of laughter.

He was still chuckling too. "No problem. It _looked_ painful," he paused for a minute and became abruptly more serious. "But Alice was right. Your hair _does_ look fabulous." He reached out and fingered a strand of my hair before he tucked it behind my ear.

In turn, I became serious too and looked into his scorching green eyes. He looked straight back into mine and I had never been more attracted to him.

His eyes kept flickering down to my lips and I couldn't help but let mine do the same. The longer we stared at each other, the more my breathing and heart beat picked up. All of a sudden, everywhere we were in contact with each other, burned. I could hardly think straight.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, Edward's lips crashed down onto mine.

I couldn't think. My mind was incapable of creating a coherent thought. I couldn't breathe. I felt lightheaded.

As if my body was not connected to my mind, and before I actually knew what I was doing, my hands went to his hair to bring him closer. One of his hands went to _my_ hair while the other one secured around my waist.

And then my mind caught up with my actions. I brought both of my hands away from his hair and placed them on his chest and gently pushed myself away from him.

I couldn't meet his eyes. "Edward. I-I-I'm sorry. I can't. I...just...can't."

Without looking at him, I ran. I ran through the gate and to my house. I didn't realize I was crying until I slammed the door and collapsed on the couch.

Luckily, my mom had taken Chase to a birthday party at Chuck-E-Cheese for a boy at Chase's daycare, so she wasn't here to hear my breakdown.

Why the hell did he decide to kiss me? And why the hell did it have to feel so good, so..._right_?

And after the questioning, I started to worry. I had just made a huge fool out of myself. Obviously, he had just gotten caught up in the moment. There couldn't be another explanation. I had made a fool out of myself by kissing him back _and_ by telling him I couldn't and running away after. Now he's going to think I have feelings for him and that I think he has feelings for me too (even though I really do have feelings for him).

After a while, I had cried myself out and just laid on the couch, curled up into a ball.

Not five minutes later, the front door burst open and Edward marched in. I sat up abruptly at the same time he spotted me on the couch. A look of relief flashed across his features.

"Bella..." he sighed.

A sob broke through. I thought I was holding those back pretty well.

Without any hesitation, he made his way over to me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, needing the comfort.

He stroked my hair while rocking back and forth slowly. "Bella, what's wrong? I'm so sorry about before. I didn't mean to attack you like that."

I pulled back and took a deep breath.

It was time to tell him everything.

"Edward, there's something I need to tell you," I kept my eyes on the couch as I spoke.

Edward seemed almost frantic. "What? What is it? Are you okay?"

I shook my head as I assured him, "I'm fine, Edward."

He calmed down a fraction. "Well, what is it?"

I cleared my throat and looked him in the eyes, squaring my shoulders. "Edward...Chase isn't my brother."

He looked confused, his eyebrows scrunched. "What do you mean he's not your brother? What, is he like your cousin or nephew or something?"

I shook my head and whispered, "He's my son." **(all you people who guessed are too good.)**

All his breath came out in a '_whoosh_'.

"Your...Your son?" he asked at about the same volume I had spoken in.

I nodded. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Edward. I wanted to, I really wanted to, but I couldn't. It was so hard though. I feel like I can tell you anything."

I think he was in shock. He was breathing fast and he wouldn't make eye contact with me or anything. His eyes were wide and his jaw was hanging open.

I started to panic. Edward was my best friend, even if he couldn't be anything more than that, he was the best thing to ever happen to me. What if he found me extremely repulsive? Would he not want to have anything to do with me? I don't think I could stand that.

I was disgusted with myself, of course, but I had just started to forgive myself. If I hadn't gotten pregnant, I would have never met Edward, and that is something I wouldn't have traded for the world.

My family was stuck here, that much was for sure. My mother was finally happy. She had a good job for her and she had only been working there for about two months. She wouldn't want to leave it after acquiring it such a short while ago.

Chase was also becoming attached to the people at his daycare. He adored the other children and the adults that watched over them. Although he was not one for much talking before, he always had new stories to tell about his friends. Of course I wouldn't drag him away from that.

And, even if Edward didn't want to have anything to do with me, it would be worth it to stay just so I could see him every day, even if it was from a distance. It seemed like I had been around him so much that I could barely remember what it was like living without him right there with me. Of course, all the time I spent without him seemed absolutely dull and miserable compared to the past couple of months.

As Edward's silence went on, I became more and more nervous about his reaction.

He was now biting his lip, still not making eye contact with me, and the intensity of his gaze made me weak at the knees. It was a good thing I was already sitting down.

Nervously, with my voice wavering, I looked him in the eyes and asked, "Edward? Edward, please say something. I don't care _what_ just say _something._"

He sighed and then looked up at me, this time making eye contact. "I-I don't know what to say, Bella," he said in a gentle, quiet voice.

I sighed. I guess I didn't expect any less.

"But," he continued, "I suppose I should ask what the story is before I..." he trailed off and sighed again.

I nodded my head slowly. "Yes. That's completely fair. I owe you that much."

The sadness in his green eyes sent a jolt of pain through my chest. I wish this conversation never had to happen. I wish there was some way to save him this sadness, this betrayal. Though, I must admit, I had no idea what the sadness was for. Having a friend that had a kid shouldn't make someone _sad_ per say.

Unless...

Unless he was planning on cutting off all the ties we had. Unless he was trying to come up with a way to tell me that he didn't want to be seen associating with a teenage mother.

I almost started sobbing at the mere thought.

But I would understand. Of course I would. Teenage mothers were hardly ever looked upon with anything short of harsh judgment. I wouldn't want to ruin his reputation that way.

I just hoped he wouldn't tell anyone. I only told him because I had no choice. He was my best friend and told me everything about him. I owed him the same. I also had to tell him after the scene I made after he kissed me.

I smiled internally at the memory.

I realized then that Edward was waiting for an answer. I had been silent for a few minutes, and I'm sure he was getting impatient. "So, what's the story, Bella?" he asked, still in a gentle voice, to urge me on.

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath before diving into the complicated situation.

"Okay. When I lived in Phoenix, I was a part of the crowd that was considered 'popular' or whatever," I started, rolling my eyes at the mention of the word popular. Edward had his poker face on. "Anyway, so I was part of this huge crowd with a lot of 'friends' but none of them really cared about me, I mean _really_ cared about me. We all hung out with each other, but I never felt a connection with any of them. There was no one in the crowd that I felt that I could tell everything to, and I didn't even have a lot to tell at that point of my life. Then, one of my friends introduced me to this guy named Robert **(can you guess who I named him after?) **and we hit it off. I still didn't feel that I could tell him _everything_, but I could definitely tell him more than any of the 'friends' I had." Of course the connection I had with Robert couldn't compare with the one I had with Edward. Not one bit. It was no contest.

"I was 14 at the time, though I was almost 15. Robert was in the grade above me but was actually two years older. He was held back when he was younger. So we went out for about five months and he was pressuring me to have sex with him but I always stood my ground. I knew that I wasn't anywhere close to being in love with him and I was way too young to even think about doing anything like that with _anybody_. He would always agree quickly, but he would bring it up again a few days later. Then, one night, I went to a party with him and he would not stop asking, pleading me to do it with him.

"He complained that all his other friends' girlfriends did it and it was my _duty_," I sneered the word, "as his girlfriend, to do it with him too. Finally, I agreed just to get him off of my back. The next morning he acted even more loving towards me and he was sweeter than he was before. At first, I thought that I hadn't screwed up as much as I had originally thought.

"But after I distinctly told him that I was not going to be doing it again any time soon, he started avoiding me, he started flirting with other girls-- and he probably cheated, I don't know for sure-- and he started treating me like dirt when he _did_ talk to me. About four weeks of horrible treatment later, I found out I was pregnant. My mom found the pregnancy test and flipped. She got so so mad at me and told me to pack my bags. That night, we picked up and left. She had the movers take care of everything the next night.

"My mom told me not to contact any of my friends in Phoenix, ever. She took away my cell phone. Nobody knew why we left, nobody knows even today. Nobody knew we were even _going_ to leave. I haven't talked to any of them since before I found out I was pregnant. My dad left when he found out. He didn't want to have anything to do with me. He wasn't all that happy with my mom either. Their marriage was already on the rocks.

"My mom took me up to Portland and home schooled me. She didn't want anyone to know about the pregnancy. She didn't want it to be a big deal. I then gave birth and as soon as I lost all my baby weight, and Chase was old enough that it was believable that he could be my mother's son, my brother, we moved here. She warned me to not tell anybody at all about it. As far as she was concerned, Chase was _her_ son. We don't even acknowledge the fact that he's really mine at home. She pretends that the whole incident never happened."

When I finished, I was surprised at the amount of relief that I felt after getting all of that off my chest. I was surprisingly happy that Edward was in on my secret. I now had nothing to keep from him. He knew everything.

The whole time I was talking, Edward kept his straight face. I couldn't tell what he was really thinking. He did flinch every time I used the word 'pregnant' though. I could tell he was uncomfortable with the situation.

After a few minutes, he finally spoke. "So," his voice came out weak, so he cleared his throat before he continued. "So you're a mother?"

I couldn't tell what exactly his tone was. Was he just shocked? Was he angry? Was he disappointed? I assumed he would at least be the latter.

"Yes?" it came out more as a question. "That's why I have the scar on my stomach you were asking me about at the party. I had to have a C-section."

His mouth was still open. I think he was still having a hard time comprehending what I was saying. I knew that,before, he suspected I was hiding something; he was just unprepared for what the _something_ entailed.

After about five minutes of silence, I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to drive myself crazy trying to guess what he was thinking. "Edward? Please say something." It was a weak plea.

"I-I don't know what to say. This is...a lot to take in," his tone was still hard to read.

Tears were running down my face now. "Please, Edward" I wasn't sure what exactly I was asking him for. To speak? To still want to keep me around? I didn't know.

He stood up off the couch. I panicked. "I just...need to think for a while, Bella. I just need to think."

And then he left.

**GASP! Don't hate me. Everything will be resolved next chapter (well...not everything...but this mess will be at least). Okay, a few people saw this coming. Congrats to all of those who guessed correctly. I give you...a virtual hug. I want to once again apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I've been having some real big family problems lately. My older brother, who just turned 18 less than a week ago (who literally has the mental and emotional ability of a 15 year old because he lived in a Russian orphanage most of his life) decided he hates all of his family and moved out. He doesn't have a job, he doesn't have his license ,or a car. Nothing. He's staying at his friend's sisters. We also found out that the girlfriend he had that we didn't know about is pregnant and he dumped her. My family is going through a really rough time. Also, it took forever to get Word on this computer.**

**REVIEW PEOPLE! I love you all :)**


	10. I love you

**Hey guys! Okay, these chapters should be coming out sooner once I get back into the swing of school. Luckily, I'm a senior and a mid-term grad so I will be graduating in January. I'm super excited the release date for Twilight was bumped up to November. WOOHOO! I'm not a huge Harry Potter fan though, so I suppose that has something to do with my excitement. Sorry for those of you HP fans that have to wait until the day before my 18th birthday to get your movie. So, HERE WE GO!**

**I've lost count of chapters.**

I cried until my mom and Chase came home. By that time, I was out of tears. I couldn't believe he just left. Just like that.

Actually, I _can_ believe it. Was I really expecting anything else? I guess somehow, a little hope had creeped into me without my knowledge. And it was only making this more painful.

As soon as my mother saw me, she put Chase down and rushed over to the couch.

"Honey! Honey, what's wrong?" she was frantic as her eyes looked me over making sure that I wasn't physically harmed. As soon as she was convinced I was not in need of a trip to the E.R, she pulled my head on her lap and started stroking my hair.

And the tears came back.

She waited until I was out of tears once again before asking me softly, "Do you want to tell me what's wrong, sweetheart?"

I sniffled and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

I knew that I couldn't _not_ tell my mother that Edward knew. She would eventually know something was up, even if she hadn't found me crying like a baby, because it looked like Edward wasn't going to be coming around anymore. He didn't want to have anything to do with me.

"Okay, but Mom? You have to promise not to get too mad at me. I'm going through a tough enough time as it is."

She looked at me with slightly frightened eyes. "You're really starting to scare me, Bella. What is going on?"

I could tell she was suspicious, and I knew exactly what was going through her mind. I knew exactly what she thought I was going to tell her.

"Mom, it's nothing _that_ bad," Unless you want to call losing the best friend you've ever had in your life and the only person you could really relate to _that_ bad.

She inclined her head towards me as a sign to keep going. I took a deep breath before finishing my explanation. "Well, I told Edward. About, you know...Chase," I whispered the last part.

It was silent for about two counts and then she was screaming.

"Isabella Marie Swan! What the hell were you thinking? Why would you do that? We had an agreement! You weren't supposed to tell anyone about Chase! He is _not_ your child. He may be yours biologically, but _I_ raised him! _ I_ provided for him. _I_ am his _real_ mother!"

I couldn't deal with this. The pain of what happened earlier with Edward and what my mom was saying all turned into anger. And it was all directed towards my mother.

"Will you just shut up?! Edward was the _one_ person that I could truly tell anything to. He was the one person I could be completely myself with. He was the best friend I ever had. I couldn't bear keeping a secret this big from him. He was too observant. He knew something was going on and he deserved to know the truth, so I told him! But I guess that you don't have to worry about me getting too close to him anymore because he doesn't want anything to do with me! He thinks I'm disgusting!"

The sadness was now back, mixed in with the anger. I could feel even more tears pouring down my face. Huh, I thought I had used all of those.

"And Chase _is so mine!_ I conceived, carried, and gave birth to him. He is a part of _me_, not you! And I didn't agree to anything! You _ordered_ me to keep quiet about it! You _forced_ me to give him up! But you know what? I'm tired of your charade! I want my son back!"

And it was true. I loved Chase. So much. It had been so hard to pretend that he was a less significant part of my life than he actually was. And I know that if everybody I know and love is going to stop talking and hanging out with me, I'm going to need someone to keep me company. To love me.

Who better than my son?

My mom was speechless. She was so furious, she couldn't form a coherent thought. But I didn't really want to stick around and hear what she had to say once she put her thoughts back together.

Before she could say another word, I ran out of the front door. I had no idea where I was going to go, but I knew that I had to get out of there. I had to go somewhere. Of course I planned to go back. If for nothing else, I had to go back for Chase.

It was then I realized that I was subconsciously headed to Edward's. Old habits die hard. I quickly redirected myself to the park that was at the Elementary School, only a mile or so away from my house.

I sat down on a bench that was in front of the big yellow slide and just waited. I waited for my temper to die down. I waited for my silent tears to stop running down my face.

I didn't know what I was going to do without my friends. Surely Edward would tell them. He would go back home and tell them all how disgusting I was. How much of a slut. And they would all stop talking to me. How would I get to school if Edward wouldn't drive me? How was I supposed to pick Chase up and then go back home? What was I supposed to do or say if I saw any of them at school? Nothing at all? Would I go back to being the depressed Bella I was before moving here?

No. I didn't think I would. I would be able to recognize Chase as my son now, and not lie to myself. I'm sure that would make me at least a little bit happier than I had been.

But at the same time, I was losing something of more value to me than I had ever had before.

By this time, the tears had stopped and I was just staring out into space. I didn't even hear the footsteps coming from behind me until I saw a head of bronze hair sit next to me on the bench. I didn't look over at him, not really wanting to be the first one to speak. What would I say?

He just sat there for a while looking out in front of him before sighing and turning to face me.

"Kind of chilly out here, isn't it? You should have probably brought a jacket," he spoke in a small, kind voice. I could tell he didn't really know what to say either.

"I'm fine," my voice cracked as I said it.

But we both knew he wasn't here to talk about the weather.

"I'm really sorry about the way I acted earlier, Bella," his voice was still quiet.

"S'okay. I guess I really didn't expect anything less," my voice was dead.

He sighed. I couldn't figure out why he was apologizing.

"I was just shocked. I mean, I guess I thought you were too innocent to do something like that. You caught me off guard."

I was too emotionally exhausted to come up with an answer.

When I didn't say anything, he continued, "It was really stupid of me to just leave like that without even talking to you about it, and hearing what you had to say. I'm sorry."

"How many people did you tell?" I asked him in the same dead voice, still not daring to meet his eyes.

I could see his eyes grow wide out of my peripheral vision. "Do you really think I would go off and tell people that after you worked so hard to keep it a secret since you got here?" He sounded hurt at the thought.

I shrugged. "I just figured you would want to go tell your family that I was too gross to hang out with now. That they should stay away from me or it could ruin their reputation or something like that."

He started shaking his head about halfway through my sentence. "I would never do that, Bella. I didn't tell anyone," he whispered.

I nodded. "Thanks," I whispered back, my voice cracking once again.

"No problem."

It was silent for a moment.

"So am I forgiven? I know what I did is horrible but--"

I cut him off. "What _you_ did was horrible? What _I_ did was horrible! I lied to you for months when you didn't keep anything from me! And it wasn't a small secret either!" I was slightly hysterical by the end of my rant.

Edward put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down. "Bella," he spoke softly, "I understand why you did it. If I was in your shoes I would have done the same thing. I realize that now. I really am truly sorry for how I acted back there. Everyone makes mistakes and everyone should be given a second chance. I'm not going to sit here and judge you for a mistake that you made three years ago; one that you are truly sorry for."

I threw my arms around him and was so thankful when he didn't pull back.

"I was so afraid I was going to lose you forever when you walked out my front door. I couldn't take it. You mean way too much to me, Edward, I don't think I could have bared that," I whispered fervently into his ear.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I can't seem to stay away from you either."

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for."

We stayed there a few minutes longer, just soaking up each other's presence. I felt so ridiculously happy in his embrace, feeling the heat from his body radiate out and envelop me. I couldn't keep the goofy smile off of my face.

When we pulled away, we still just sat there, staring off into space once more.

"So are you going to start being Chase's mom for real?" he asked trying to keep the curiosity out of his voice.

"Yeah. Renee wasn't too happy that I told you about him but I stood my ground and told her I was going to start being his mom and walked out. I couldn't quite handle standing there and listen to her chew me out."

The smile on my face had dropped slightly.

"You know, I can't quite regret this whole mess. If you hadn't gotten pregnant, you wouldn't have moved here and I wouldn't have met you," he told me with his signature crooked smile on his face.

I smiled weakly. "I can't quite regret it all either."

He smiled even bigger and grabbed my hand, lacing the fingers on his left hand through my own.

He then wrapped his right arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer so that was leaning against him. It felt so right but I almost pulled away when I realized this position probably meant something else to him than it did to me. _Almost._

I relaxed into him as he whispered in my ear, "I'd much rather have you with all your so called 'baggage' than not have you at all. You're still the same Bella I know and love."

At the word love, my breathing hitched and he quickly moved away from me, blushing.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I know you probably don't feel the same way," he said while averting his eyes.

Wait. _What?!_

"W-What?" I whispered, my voice once again failing me.

He sighed and looked down at his lap while playing with his fingers. "I love you, Bella. I'm in love with you. I know I shouldn't have said anything but I can't help the way I feel. I've tried to keep it secret for a while now and I guess it just kind of slipped out."

He loved me? He _loved_ me? _He _ loved _me_?

I couldn't quite wrap my head around the concept.

He had been hiding it for a while? He had felt the same way for me as I had felt for him all this while?

I looked over at Edward, who was now as red as a tomato, and saw that he looked terribly unsure of himself and embarrassed.

_Oh_! He didn't think I felt the same way. He thought I didn't love him the way he loved me.

I couldn't quite find my voice to reassure him, so I did the next best thing.

I quickly scooted over so I was sitting as close to him as possible, grabbed his face in my hands, and pulled his mouth to mine.

Kissing Edward was way better than kissing Robert. I can't believe I had even thought that Robert was attractive. Edward was so much better.

We kissed hungrily, not wanting to put any space at all between us. My hands were in his hair, like the last time, securing his face to mine. His hands were rubbing up and down my back and pulling me even closer to him. His tongue ran across my lower lip and I allowed him entrance.

When we ran out of breath, we broke apart gasping for air.

"In case you didn't know by that," I said in reference to our kiss, "I love you too"

He smiled the biggest smile I had seen on him; his whole face seemed to glow.

"Really?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true. I knew I was never in love with Robert. Not even close. And I knew that I felt something between _us_ since the beginning. I just didn't know it had turned into love until you said something. But I do, Edward. I do love you."

He smiled even bigger and kissed me softly.

I smiled bigger too.

"So are you going to tell our friends?" he asked. I could tell he was trying not to offend me, but also not wanting to keep this a secret for long.

"I guess so," I replied trying to sound indifferent.

He laughed at my reluctance and stood up, offering a hand to me.

"Well, let's get it over with, then." he said with a chuckle.

I took his hand and stood up with his help.

I guess I had a frightened look on my face because he wrapped his arms around me, pulled me to his chest, and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

**I know it's shorter than my other chapters but I couldn't draw it out any longer. I hoped this chapter made up for the ending I gave you last time. I might possibly be getting a job at Best Buy soon. I made it through two interviews and they want to give me one final one so if I do well, I will get the job. I'm honestly surprised I made it through the first two and was asked back both times. Anyway, my workload this year is really light compared to last year. Hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently now. If you have any suggestions, let me know PLEASE!**

**And please REVIEWWWWWWW!**

**That is all.**


	11. Telling

**Okay, I cannot even explain how sorry I am it's taken this long for me to post another chapter. I've been so busy and had so much crap going on that I haven't been able to even think of getting on the computer. I do have good news though, while I was taking forever to update, I got to meet Robert Pattinson! Ahhh! Dream come true. He was so sweet. I had a small conversation with him, got to shake his hand, and got his autograph. I so wish I was allowed to take a picture with him. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I'll try to update more regularly but I probably won't get to another one this week. I have a history exam Friday.**

Telling our friends really hadn't been as bad as I had thought it would be. Edward stood next to me the whole time, holding my hand, urging me on, and even telling part of the story when I would freeze up.

Through the entire story, everyone but Alice had their mouths practically on the ground. Alice claimed she already had an idea that Chase was mine. Of course she did. Alice knew everything.

_**Flashback**_

_**Alice was nearly bouncing out of her seat with happiness as Edward and I walked in the room holding hands. We had asked all our friends to come over to my house the next day so we could tell them what was going on. If I was going to be Chase's mom for real, then I guess I had to tell everyone that he was mine to begin with.**_

"_**Okay everyone, first of all, thank you for coming. Bella has some news and we think it would be best if everyone were here so Bella only has to talk about this once. Now, please refrain from any harsh judgment. Bella needs our help and encouragement right now," Edward spoke in a very matter-of-fact voice.**_

"_**Geez, Eddie. You sound so formal. What is going on?" Emmett's loud voice boomed from the couch. Edward shot him an annoyed look and squeezed my hand in encouragement. **_

_**While I was searching for the words to start with, Emmett's eyes made their way down to my hand, which was intertwined with Edward's and his eyes got big in a moment of realization. **_

"_**Dude, are you two together now or something? Eddie, are you finally getting laid?!"**_

_**I felt my cheeks heat up and snuck a glance over to Edward's face to see his redder than a tomato. "Will you just shut up, Emmett? Bella is trying to tell you guys something important and you just have to go off making jokes that aren't even funny," he snapped. **_

_**Emmett just turned to Jasper and whispered "Well, I guess that answers that question. He's definitely not getting laid." Jasper was trying his hardest not to laugh and poor Edward was absolutely fuming at my side. I reached out and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.**_

_**Before Edward could say anything else and rip Emmett's head off, I turned towards our friends and said, "Emmett, to answer your first question, yes, Edward and I are together now. However, this just happened last night and, I know it will be hard to believe after I tell you what I am planning on telling you, but I'm not that kind of girl who sleeps with someone on the first date." I spoke coolly and calmly even though I felt the complete opposite on the inside.**_

_**Emmett got a horrified look on his face. "Oh no, Bella, I wasn't implying that you were! I was just joking with Edward like I always do about his lack of experience! I really didn't mea-"**_

"_**It's okay Emmett. I understand. I didn't think you meant it that way."**_

_**There was an awkward moment of silence.**_

"_**So, what were you going to tell us, Bella?" Rosalie questioned.**_

"_**Oh, right. Okay guys I know that you are all familiar with Chase," I started out. They all nodded their heads and smiled. Everyone loved Chase.**_

"_**Well, I haven't been entirely truthful with you guys since the beginning regarding him."**_

_**I looked around and saw that everyone but Alice looking confused. Alice just looked expectant. Edward squeezed my hand and came to stand behind me, putting his arms around my waist.**_

"_**You see, Chase isn't really my brother. Before I moved here, I had a boyfriend named Robert Adams. To make a long story short, he pressured me to sleep with him until I gave in and, well...nine months later I had Chase. My mom made us move as soon as she found out and we fabricated the story of him being my brother to keep me from being…well…tormented by my peers."**_

_**I looked up at everyone who was staring into space with looks of disbelief written all over their faces.**_

"_**I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Alice chirped from her seat, bouncing up and down.**_

"_**How could you have possibly known, Alice?" Rose asked while rolling her eyes.**_

"_**It was so obvious!" Alice exclaimed excitedly, "He looks exactly like her and not really at all like Renee and Bella has always acted really maternally towards him. Plus she even had the scar from the C-Section, duh!"**_

_**Everyone just kind looked at her in disbelief while she practically vibrated off of her seat.**_

_**I told everyone the whole story and they gradually came to terms with it. It was hard for them to wrap their head around the idea that little innocent Bella wasn't as innocent as they had first thought.**_

_**I then felt sorry for Edward as Emmett made joke after joke about his virginity. I thought it was sweet that he decided to wait for love. I wish I had been that strong.**_

_**But after a while, everyone was really cool with it and very helpful. Alice offered to go shopping with me for some clothes for him (and me) since I now had to help pay for all his clothing needs.**_

_**Emmett offered to teach him how to ride a bike and how to play football. He also offered to teach him how to "flirt with da ladies" but I told him to hold off on that for a few years.**_

_**Rosalie was very eager to help babysit if Edward and I wanted to go out. She absolutely adored kids and was looking forward to being a mom herself.**_

_**Jasper, though more reserved than my other friends, did offer to help in any way I needed.**_

_**And of course Edward offered to help with anything and everything. He wanted to be a part of Chase's life from here on out. And honestly, I wouldn't want it any other way myself.**_

_**End flashback**_

Things had gone almost completely back to normal. Almost being the key word. Edward and I also had a long talk with my mom soon after the big revelation.

_**Flashback**_

_**My mom had just come home from work and found Edward and I sitting on the couch waiting for her. She was still in a sour mood about me telling Edward that Chase was my son and she was skeptical that I wanted to let **_**everyone**_** know. **_

_**I explained to her that Edward and I wanted to have a word with her and she hesitantly sat down on the chair across from the loveseat Edward and I were occupying.**_

"_**Mom, I understand why you drug me and Chase away from Phoenix and why you decided to tell people that he was your son and I even understand why you didn't acknowledge the fact that he's mine at home," I began and she got a hopeful look in her eyes. She thought I was going to change my mind and let things go back to the way things were before.**_

"_**I understand why you did it, Mom, but that doesn't mean that I agree with it," as I said this, her face fell. She then knew that I was completely serious about all this and wasn't just saying it in the heat of the moment.**_

"_**At the time, it might have been the best thing for me, considering I'm so young and everything. But Mom, I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm almost a legal adult. And it's so hard to be around Chase every single day and act like he plays a smaller role in my life than he actually does. I've had to keep a lot of my love for him bottled up for the past couple of years and I don't want to do that anymore. You decided to have me do this so that I wouldn't suffer any harsh judgment and be made fun of at school but now I have real friends that know and don't think any differently of me for it."**_

_**It was getting more and more difficult for me to talk about this considering how emotional of a topic it is. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and put his other hand in mine. I squeezed it.**_

_**I looked up at my mom to find her face torn between two emotions that I couldn't quite pinpoint. She came over and sat on the other side of me and put her arm around my shoulder, effectively pushing Edward's arm off.**_

"_**Honey," she started off, her voice a lot calmer and sympathetic now, "I understand how hard it can be to have to lock up the urge to mother your own child. I guess I always kind of just convinced myself that if we kept up this charade, it would become real. I still don't agree with your decision completely, but Chase **_**is**_** your son and I'll try to help support in any way that I can."**_

_**This was a big step for my mom. It might take her years to actually accept my decision and agree with it wholeheartedly. But it was enough that she wouldn't spend all her time trying to talk me out of it and making me feel guilty for making this decision for my own little family.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Edward absolutely adored Chase and it made me love Edward even more. Whenever I would see the two playing together, my heart would swell with love for the both of them. I had kept my love for Chase slightly suppressed for all these years because I was afraid it would end up hurting even more if I loved him the way a mother loves her son. But now I didn't have to worry about keeping it all locked away and it made me so much happier.

Knowing Chase was mine, and being able to love him without restraint, plus the addition of Edward into my life made me feel at the top of the world. I felt invincible. Like nothing could go wrong when they both stood by me.

Every day Edward would pick me up for school and we would drop Chase off at day-care _together_. Then we would go to school and walk to and from all our classes _together_. Then after school we would go pick up Chase from day-care _together_. Afterwards, we would go back to my house and just _be_ _together._ I was euphoric most of the time.

Most of the time, it felt like Edward and I were a married couple. Because I was now in charge of Chase and had to be around him all the time, and because Edward and I never wanted to be separated (you know, the glory of first love and all that), the three of us would spend an awful lot of time together. I secretly loved this idea but didn't want to mention anything to Edward about it, I was afraid I would scare him off.

Edward's parents were quite shocked when we told them everything. I don't think that they thought I could be capable of such irresponsible behavior, though they never said this themselves. They were, however, very understanding about everything.

_**Flashback**_

_**I was more nervous to tell Edward's parents about everything than I was to tell anyone else. I didn't want them to automatically deem me a slut and have second thoughts about me being with Edward and hanging out with Emmett and Alice. **_

_**The day after we told my mom and our friends about everything, Edward had asked his parents if I could come over for dinner and then possibly have a small discussion. I don't think Dr. and Mrs. Cullen had any idea what they were getting themselves into by agreeing.**_

_**After dinner, Edward's parents were cleaning up the kitchen while Edward and I sat on the couch waiting for them to return with some tea. I was bouncing my knee up and down, which is a nervous habit I have.**_

"_**Bella, it will all be fine. My parents are a lot more understanding than you think. I'm sure they will be absolutely fine with it," Edward tried to reassure me. I just nodded.**_

_**When they finally came back in and sat down on the loveseat across from the couch Edward and I were occupying, I suddenly forgot how to breathe. They were going to hate me.**_

"_**There is something that Bella and I would like to discuss with you, if you don't mind," Edward started out, his voice a smooth velvet.**_

_**Carlisle and Esme just smiled and replied, "Absolutely! We're always here if you need to talk" I guess she was supposed to sound reassuring. I think she could pick up pretty easily on my state of almost hysteria.**_

_**Better get it over with.**_

"_**Well , this is something very hard to talk about. It's not something I am proud of by any means but it happened and I cannot just pretend that it didn't. Please know, I am a completely different person now than I was then."**_

_**I told them everything. I practically just repeated the story I had told to everyone else. When it was over, they weren't grossed out like I expected. Esme just looked like she was about to cry and stood up to lock me in a vice grip.**_

"_**Honey, I can't even imagine having to go through any of that. Having to deny your love for your own child that way."**_

"_**You mean, you don't hate me?" I was crying at this point.**_

_**Esme just hugged me tighter. "Of course not, dear! You are such a beautiful and mature young lady for your age. We all make mistakes."**_

_**They both supported my relationship with Edward which I was extremely undeserving of, yet completely grateful for. I think they could really tell I was sorry for what I did and that I wouldn't be making the same mistake soon. If and when I ever took that next step with Edward, it would be when we were both completely devoted to each other and committed to our relationship for better and for worse.**_

_**End Flashback  
**_

The news didn't spread around school at all. I guess I should have expected that. The only people who knew were not the kind of people who gossip. They respected me and were not going to try to humiliate me. If someone asked, I would tell them the truth, but no one had asked and so no one else knew.

I really didn't know what I did to deserve such amazing people in my lives. This was what I had been searching for. I had just been searching too hard and in the wrong places.

**Okay everyone, I cannot even tell you how completely ridiculously sorry I am that I have not posted in like, MOOOOOOONTHS. I feel like the scum on the bottom of the dirtiest person's shoe. I won't even ask you guys to review. But I will get the next chapter out much quicker! It's going to be an awesome, intense chapter! Drama will ensue. So if you want to review, then by all means do. But I do not blame you if you decide to not.**

**P.S. I read it through only once this time to edit it. But I really wanted to get it out tonight because i felt so bad for keeping you guys waiting for so long. So please forgive any mistakes.**


	12. Dad

**Okay! This chapter was a lot easier to write than the last one. Mostly because the last one was just filler. This one has sustenance! Thank you guys so much for your reviews! They all mean a lot! And because some of you guys asked, yes I did get to meet Rob! He was very very sweet. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! This chapter will probably be shorter than normal, just because of where I wanted to end it.**

"Do you know what sound a lion makes?" Edward asked Chase while enthusiastically bouncing him up and down in his arms.

"Baaabaaaah!" Chase shouted excitedly while clapping his hands.

Edward let out a loud laugh which caused Chase to laugh in turn. Edward started tickling Chase, causing him to laugh even more.

"No, silly man! That's the sound sheep make! The lion goes 'RAWWRRRR'"

Luckily, school had let us out with a three day weekend so Edward and I had utilized it to take Chase to the zoo for the first time. We had been there since it opened this morning and Chase was loving every minute of it. Every time we came upon a new animal Edward would mimic the sound it made and Chase would giggle uncontrollably and try to mimic it himself. Needless to say, all three of us had spent about 70% of our trip laughing.

Chase erupted in another fit of giggles and put his hands on either side of Edward's face. "RAWWW, Dada, RAWWW!" he chanted.

Abruptly Edward stopped laughing and became completely serious. All I could do was just stare at the both of them. Slowly, I made my way closer and lightly touched Edward's shoulder. I didn't really know what to say.

"Did—Did he just call me Dada?" Edward questioned in an awed tone.

I just nodded, still unsure about what to say.

Edward's face erupted in the biggest shit eating grin I've ever seen in my life and I felt myself smiling along with him.

Charlie's attention suddenly shifted to the ice cream shack we were standing in front of.

"Mama, ice ceem! Ice ceem for meeee!"

"Sure, baby. Do you want chocolate?" I asked him while wiping some slobber from the side of his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down.

I turned to Edward. "Babe, you want anything?"

He still seemed to be in awe of the whole situation and just nodded silently.

"Chocolate chip cookie dough, right?"

He nodded mutely again.

I bought all 3 of us the ice cream and made my way back to Edward and Chase to find them sitting at a table right outside the ice cream place.

"I think we better head home soon, Bella. My arms are killing me from lugging this little man around all day!" I could tell there was a new gleam in Edward's eyes.

I scooted over and put my arm around his waist and whispered to him, "I'm just as ecstatic as you are that Chase thinks of you has his Dad, Edward. I can't think of anyone who would do a better job."

An even bigger grin broke across his face and he leaned in and kissed me gently. When he broke away he leaned his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. "Thank you so much. You don't know how happy it makes me to hear those words come out of your beautiful beautiful mouth."

*~*

Unfortunately, the next day was a school day. As I always did, I headed over to Edward's as soon as I got myself and Chase completely ready. Every morning we had school (and some weekends) Esme would make a big breakfast. She insisted that Chase and I come over and be properly fed before embarking on our day.

Today was a little different though because when I got there, I found Carlisle sitting down at the table next to Edward. Usually he was gone by the time I got there. He worked some crazy hours.

"Good morning everyone!" I practically sang as I waltzed through the door with Chase trotting along by my side.

"Morning, Bella!" Carlisle called from behind his newspaper.

Esme came over and gave me a hug. "Good morning, sweetheart! I made your favorite this morning! Strawberry pancakes!"

I took a big whiff of air. "It smells absolutely delicious! Thank you so much!"

As soon as Chase spotted Edward seated at the table he smiled ridiculously wide and ran to him. "Dada! I miss you!"

I heard a clang in the kitchen at the same time Carlisle set his paper down abruptly.

I looked back to see Esme staring at Edward and Chase with tears coming to her eyes and a happy smile on her face. Carlisle just grinned and went back to reading the paper.

"So, you're Dada now, huh?" he said casually while still skimming.

Edward looked up from Chase. "Huh? Oh, yeah. He started that at the zoo yesterday. I don't know why, but I'm definitely not complaining."

I sat down next to my two favorite men and Edward leaned over to give me a kiss on my cheek. "Good morning, love. How was your night?"

"It was amazing. I slept like a baby."

Esme brought the food to the table and I dug in hungrily. Esme was perhaps the best cook on the entire planet.

"So, Carlisle, what are you doing home this morning? Aren't you supposed to be out there saving lives?" I joked.

Carlisle smiled and finished chewing the bite that was in his mouth. "Well, we're getting a new doctor in my wing of the hospital today. He just moved here from Phoenix I believe, and I'm supposed to show him the ropes and do some training today. But Dr. Adams can't make it in until around 11 because his family didn't get a chance to leave to come up here from Arizona until yesterday. So I'm just biding my time until I have to go."

"Oh. That's really weird that he's from Phoenix. Two families moving up here from Phoenix within the same year."

Carlisle chucked. "Oh! That reminds me. Edward, Dr. Adams has a son about your age who will be going to school today. He doesn't currently have a car and so I told Dr. Adams that you would give his son a ride to the hospital right after school today. His parents are going to drop him off at the school this morning but no one will be able to pick him up afterwards."

"But Dad, Bella and I have to pick up Chase from daycare right after school!"

Carlisle looked like he was about to say something but Esme interjected, "Well, honey, just pick Chase up first and then bring Dr. Adams' son by the hospital. I'm sure the little pit stop won't be an issue."

The school day went by really slowly. I was assigned about three new projects and two papers that were due in about three weeks. I could feel the dread taking over me. At lunch, everyone was fairly broody and quiet so I assumed it wasn't just me who was getting the homework piled on.

"Hey, Bella, don't let me forget about finding that new kid before we leave today. I don't want to completely space out and leave him here. And this day is so slow that there is a fairly good chance of that happening," Edward told me as he laced our fingers and rubbed circles with this thumb on the top of my hand.

"I'll do my best but I already have so much on my mind right now that there's a good chance _I'll___forget"

Alice looked up from her lunch tray, "speaking of the new kid, has anyone even seen him? I haven't seen him all day! Which is weird considering this school is tiny"

Everyone around the table was shaking their head. Odd.

At the end of the day, I made my way outside and searched the parking lot for Edward. I saw him standing about 100 ft. away talking to some guy who I assumed was the new kid. He had brown hair that was kind of shaggy and he was fairly tall. There was something about the way he was standing that made him seem familiar to me.

I got close enough to both of the boys, who both had their back to me, that I could hear their conversation.

"Who exactly are we waiting on again?" the new kid asked, seemingly annoyed.

"My girlfriend, Bella. I give her a ride everyday," Edward replied, patient as ever.

"Hmm. Bella you say? I had a girlfriend named Bella once..."

I froze. How did I not see this earlier? The last name was the same. His dad was a doctor. He was from Phoenix. His appearance had changed only minimally since the last time I had seen him.

At that same time, both boys turned around. Both said my name. Edward's exclamation was loving, joyous, admiring. The new kid's was full of shock and disbelief.

"Edward," I acknowledged. "…Robert."

**WOWO! Who saw that coming? (Even if you did, make me feel better by telling me that you had no idea and I am just so sneaky and that you love me). This chapter is shortttt, I know, but I really had to end it there because I love cliffies. The next one will be so much fun to write! And This one was a lot easier to write than last chapter. Also, keep an eye out for a new story I'll have coming out sometime soon, hopefully. I'm planning on writing it all before I post any of it. **

**Oh, and I know I never told you guys the Lifetime movie this story is based off of (pretty loosely), but it's called Mom At 16. But Bella wasn't 16 and the title would have given it away ******

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I'll be your best friend ever.**


	13. Robert

**Wow! Thank you guys so much for sticking with my story during my dry spell (teehee. Not **_**that**_ **kind). I have a new story up now called Final Destination and it's based off of, you guessed it, the movie! So everyone gooooo read it! If you read it, tell me and REVIEW it and I will…love you forever and give you a present.**

"_This_ is Robert, Bella?" Edward asks me incredulously. All I can do is nod my head.

"The same Robert that….?"

I nod again.

Robert seems to be having a slight panic attack.

"Bella?!" All I can do is stare.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" he seems angry. Of course, considering I slept with him and then randomly just disappeared off the face of the planet, I guess he kind of has a good reason for it.

"I-I live here," my voice didn't come out as strong as I had hoped it would.

"What the hell, Bella? Where have you been all these years? Here? Why the fuck didn't you say anything before you left? You literally just disappeared without a trace! Nobody knew where you went. _Nobody."_

I hated that he was yelling at me like this was my fault. "I didn't exactly have a choice!" I scream back and am thankful that my voice now has some conviction in it.

"You didn't have a choice? You couldn't have chosen to pick up your phone and call someone? To stop by someone's house? To say something at school?"

"No I couldn't have! It was my mom's decision! She only told me literally the night we left. _I _didn't even know I was leaving until about an hour before we actually loaded the van and took off."

He rolled his eyes at me. "It's called a cell phone."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "She took it. I wasn't allowed to let anyone know."

Edward, who, to be honest, I kind of forgot was even there, came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his chin on my shoulder. I put my hands over his and leaned back into him slightly so that he knew that Robert being back didn't change anything.

"Okay, I'll humor you and pretend like I believe all this bullshit. Why would your mom have you pack up your bags and just leave randomly one night with absolutely no warning?"

I opened my mouth to say something but quickly shut it. This probably wasn't the best time to tell him that I had given birth to his son. Edward's grip on me grew stronger.

I lowered my voice. "I can't—I can't really talk about it here. But I promise I will tell you." He opened his mouth and looked as if he was about to yell but I cut him off. "Just—please. Trust me. Now is not the time to explain everything. It's a really long story. But I promise I _will_ tell you everything. Soon."

His eyes grew a bit softer and he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Fine. Let's just go to the hospital."

Edward nods and I jump in the passenger seat.

We had been driving for a few minutes in complete silence when Robert spoke up from the back seat, "Um, isn't the hospital the other way? I could have sworn I passed it on my way into town."

Edward grabbed my hand and intertwined my fingers with his. "We're not going to the hospital yet. We have to make a quick pit stop."

I could see the uneasiness on Edward's face and felt absolutely awful that he was put in this position. He shouldn't have to be there when I tell Robert about Chase and he shouldn't have to worry that I would choose Robert over him. I could tell that's what he was doing.

I squeezed his hand tighter.

We pulled up outside and Edward pulled into a parking spot.

Robert snored from the backseat. "A _daycare_?"

Edward let out a curt "Yes," before coming over and opening my door for me. Robert stayed in the car.

As soon as we were out of Robert's earshot, I turned to Edward and kissed him. "I know you're worrying about Robert being here." He blushed and looked down at the ground. "But I can honestly tell you that all of my feelings for him are gone. Nothing he could do would possibly make me rethink my decision about you. I love you, remember?"

He smiled slightly and returned my kiss from earlier. "I know. It's just really unnerving to have the father of your girlfriend's son so close. I mean, he knows you in ways that I don't."

I never felt so mad at myself for not waiting for love as I did in that moment. Of course, I would never regret Chase. I just wished there was a way for Chase's real father to be Edward.

I wrapped my arms around him and whispered in his ear, "Yes, but you know me in ways he never will. You know my heart."

Yeah it was cheesy, so sue me.

Edward laughed a bit and we headed inside to get Chase. I didn't really know if the plan was to wait and see if Robert was suspicious about anything or if I was going to tell him the whole story right here in the daycare parking lot. I decided that I would just go with the flow and take whatever comes. Do whatever feels right.

As soon as we walked in, Chase ran up to Edward, "Daddy! Look what I dwew!" **(drew)** He held up a piece of notebook paper that had a very good sketch (considering his age) of me, Edward, and Chase. He labeled us as 'Mom', 'Dad', and 'Baby'.

Chase had grown very _very_ attached to Edward, and vice versa. If it wasn't so cute, I would be jealous.

We made our way out to the car and I told Edward to put Chase in the back. The whole walk out to the car had me extremely tense. I couldn't think of how exactly to tell Robert so I decided that if he noticed the resemblance, I would fess up; otherwise, I would just leave it be until I could think of a way to tell him.

Edward strapped Chase into his booster seat and Robert glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and then went back to sulking and staring out the window, completely uninterested with the toddler sitting next to him.

I was way too on edge and every noise was magnified in my ears. I was afraid once Robert got a good look at Chase he would know right away that he was his and start yelling at me. I don't know what I would do then.

The silence was unnerving and I guess Chase couldn't take it anymore because he asked, "Mommy, I eat ice cweam?"

At the word "Mommy", Robert's head shot around to look at me, "You guys have a fucking kid together?"

Not knowing what to say, I said the first thing that came to mind. "Could you please watch your language around my son?"

"Wow, Bella. You really are a slut. Watch out Edward, she'll probably be leaving soon."

Edward slammed on the brakes so hard I almost hit my head on the dashboard. He then unbuckled his seatbelt and turned around to face Robert. He looked deadly. "IF you ever talk about Bella like that ever again I will personally make sure you will never be able to have any more children._ Ever_. Got it?"

Edward's threat would have been a lot more threatening if he hadn't accidentally slipped up.

Robert looked confused. "Any _more_ children? What the hell are you talking about? I don't have any k—" he stopped talking and his eyes widened as he looked at Chase.

After a few minutes he broke the silence. "Is he…? His voice was the calmest I'd heard it that day.

I nodded, tears running down my face, unable to make eye contact with him. "Yeah. He's yours," I whispered and my voice cracked a bit.

Edward wrapped his arm around me and rubbed my shoulder soothingly.

Robert's voice was still the same volume as before. "That's why you moved."

It wasn't a question but I answered it anyway. "Yes."

And then without saying anther word, he got out of the car, slammed the door, and walked away.

Chase had fallen asleep in his booster and I was thankful he had missed that little exchange.

I don't know why I did, but I burst into tears as soon as it registered that Robert was walking away from this.

Edward, without saying a word, turned back around and drove to my house all while keeping my hand in his.

When we got back to my house, he carried Chase up to his room and put him on his bed before rejoining me in the living room.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. He just held me and rubbed my back.

As soon as I had calmed down a little bit, he leaned his head on mine. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I took a deep breath and sighed. "I don't know why I'm crying. I'm so stupid."

Edward swept the hair from my face and put it behind my ear. "You're not stupid, sweetheart. You're just human."

"But I don't even _like _him! And I knew that he was going to react that way. He's 19! Of course he doesn't want a kid! I guess it's just hard because even though I pretty much despise him, he _is_ Chase's father and no matter how much I hate the fact that that is true, it_ is_ true. And I guess that I really thought that Robert would have at least a little interest and maybe show a little love towards his son. Technically, Robert does have a right to him too. And Chase has a right to know who his real father is. Even if his real father will never ever be anywhere close to being as good a father as you have been."

Edward held me even tighter. "I completely understand. Chase does have every right to know who his real father is. And Robert does have the right to at least have the option to be a part in Chase's life. But Bella, Chase is an amazing kid and he deserves a real father who will give him love and proper care. If Robert cannot fulfill that duty, then I will do everything in my power to do it myself."

I didn't think it was possible to love Edward more but apparently, it was.

Edward's words did reassure me. Chase would have an amazing life even if Robert wanted nothing to do with him. If Robert didn't want to be in Chase's life, I would wait to tell Chase about him until he was old enough to understand. If I told him now, it would probably just confuse him.

After a few more minutes, I felt a lot more confident about everything and was able to just relax and enjoy the evening with Edward.

Chase woke up from his nap and came downstairs to watch a movie with us. He just sat in Edward's lap and played with his hands until he fell asleep again towards the end of the Sponge Bob Movie.

When my mom got home and after we ate dinner, Edward headed home after giving both me and Chase a quick kiss.

As I lay on my bed that night, I thought about Edward's words again. They only assured me even more that Edward, though younger than Robert, was so much mature and I was so thankful that Edward was in my life. I don't know what I would've done in this situation without him.

And as I fell asleep, I dreaded going to school the next day and facing Robert.

**Okayyyy! I'm not too happy with it, but whatever. I have been really busy with school and work. Well, not so much with school. But I work at a doctor's office every day and it gets pretty time consuming. Anyway, I'm planning on updating my other story, Final destination, tomorrow so please please please go and read it! And review this story and the other one. If you review both, I will write you a poem about how awesome you are and draw you a picture ******** I'll have another chapter of this up as soon as I can. Give me ideas people!**


	14. Problems

**I am the worst fanfic writer on the planet. I just wanted to give all you guys a big, fat apology because I feel like absolute shit for leaving you guys hanging. I started college this year and have been really stressed with everything. I really have no excuse for how long it's taken me and I cannot explain how awful I feel. For those of you who have stuck with me for this long, you deserve a million dollars. Unfortunately, I cannot provide anyone with close to that amount. I love you guys though. And here's the chapter you have all been waiting for!**

So many thoughts were racing through my mind. Possible situations I could find myself in soon. Each one even more horrible and heartbreaking than the previous.

What was Robert going to do now that he knew about Chase? How long was he going to stay in Forks?

I know Robert has rights as Chase's father. What if he tried to take my baby away from me? What if he stayed and tried to be Chase's father? What would that do to Edward and Chase's relationship? To Edward's and _my_ relationship? I didn't want anyone to suffer because of this.

I know that I should have tried to contact Robert after Chase was born, even if my mother forbade me to. I could have done it behind her back if I really wanted to. The thought has even crossed my mind. So why didn't I?

That whole night, I tossed and turned. I couldn't get comfortable; though I think the discomfort stemmed more from my mind than my physical position on the bed.

I knew that I would have to sit down and have a long discussion with Robert. Alone. This really had nothing to do with Edward, no matter how badly I wanted that to be untrue; no matter how badly I wanted Edward with me when I faced Robert.

I stared outside my window into the night sky, just looking at the stars until the clock struck 4 AM and I finally found myself drifting to sleep.

*~*

I awoke the next morning thirty minutes after my alarm went off. Opening my eyes, I was greeted with the sight of my alarm clock that read 7:00 AM.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath as I ran to my closet and threw on the first thing I could find. I only had an hour before school started and I still had to get Chase dressed and drop him off at daycare.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face in record time before sprinting down the stairs. I rushed to living room to find my mother lying on the couch in her pink silk robe and Chase sitting on the floor. My mom looked exhausted as well. She had giant bags under her red, swollen eyes and a box of Kleenex sitting amongst a pile of used tissues. Just by looking at her, I could tell she was sick. That just made the fact that Chase was up, dressed, and completely ready for daycare that much sweeter of a gesture.

My mother and I still weren't back on friendly terms since our big fallout over Chase. We weren't exactly hostile towards each other or anything, but I could tell she was annoyed about my decision and I was annoyed that she was annoyed. We spent the majority of our time just exchanging common courtesies and not really talking about anything substantial. I knew this was tough on her and I could tell she was at least trying to accept it and move on.

"Mom, you look absolutely awful! Why don't you go up to bed and I'll come home as soon as I can after school to make you some food. Do you need me to bring you some breakfast?"

Instead of answering, my mom simply patted the seat next her and smiled softly. I tentatively made my over to sit by her. Now that she had gotten Chase ready, I had a few minutes before I had to be over at Edward's. That's the beauty of living in such a small town- everything is really close to each other and it takes almost no time at all to get places.

"Honey, I heard about Robert and his family."

At the mention of Robert, I froze up. My whole body became tense and I was too uncomfortable to look her in the eye. I really did not want to think about him at the moment--or ever, really.

She seemed to notice my unwillingness to talk about him.

"Does he know?"

I couldn't tell what she wanted the answer to this question to be.

"Yes," I whispered as softly as I could.

Dead silence.

"What are you going to do?" The tone of her voice remained only politely interested and I still couldn't tell what she was really feeling.

I cleared my throat. "I don't really know. I guess I'll have to talk to…him."

She just nodded.

More awkward silence.

"So, uh…I better head over to Edward's so I won't be late. See ya," I said, still avoiding any eye contact.

My mom didn't say anything as I got Chase and headed towards the door. We both stepped outside and just before I left , I turned back and stuck my head inside the doorframe. "Oh, and thanks for getting Chase ready for me this morning." And with that I shut the door and walked across the lawn to Edward's.

I let myself in, as I did every morning now, and leaned against the door, letting out a huge sigh. It wasn't even 7:20 yet and I was already stressed.

I followed Chase into the kitchen where Esme stuffed us full of eggs, bacon, sausage, and buttered toast. She promised to run some over to my mother after I told her my mom was sick this morning.

Other than the few words I exchanged with Esme, nobody talked through breakfast. I was too tired, and my mind was on other things. And I honestly don't think that Edward or Esme knew what to say. Chase did try to grab Edward's attention quite a few times and he would oblige for a short time before getting a pensive look on his face again.

Luckily, Edward drove like a maniac and we had Chase dropped off and made it to the school parking lot with ten minutes to spare before the bell that told us to start heading to first period rang.

Edward parked and turned off the car but neither one of us made a move to get out. Edward let out a huge sigh before turning to me and talking.

"So, what's going to happen now that Robert's back?"

I turned to him and snapped, "I don't know, okay? Why does everybody keep asking me that? I. Don't. Know. Am I speaking English?" I was just so tired of thinking about it. It plagued my mind all night and I was very exhausted and cranky because of it. I just wanted to go on and pretend Robert didn't exist. I wanted Edward to take me home so we could live in our own little ignorant bubble and not worry about anything more dramatic than where we would go to eat on our next date.

Edward dropped his eyes to his hands and looked so pathetic that I felt bad.

I reached out and grabbed his arm. "Edward, I'm sorry. I'm just so stressed and exhausted. I spent the whole night awake, tossing and turning in my bed trying to figure out what the hell is the best thing to do from here. There are just so many options and so many things that could go wrong and I just don't want to deal with it. But I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

He looked up with warm eyes and squeezed my hand. "I know. I can't even imagine how much pressure is on you right now. Don't worry, I understand."

A few seconds of silence passed before Edward spoke again. "So…are you going to talk to Robert?"

I calmed myself before answering so that I wouldn't snap at Edward again. "Yeah. I'm going to try to see if I can arrange something today."

Edward just nodded. "Well, we should probably head inside. The bell just rang."

I nodded as Edward came around to my side of the car to open the door and swung his arm around my shoulder. I gripped his waist as if my life depended on it.

The day dragged on slowly. I'm pretty sure I failed a pre-cal test that I had completely forgotten about and I fell asleep in history, only to have my bitch of a teacher, Mrs. McLaney, call me out in front of the whole class, sufficiently embarrassing me. By lunch, I hadn't seen Robert at all and was wondering if he even came today, which brought on a whole new set of questions.

Where was he if he didn't come? Did he stay home? Do his parents know why he decided to stay home? Would his parents push him to decide on a certain living situation? Would they want to be involved in Chase's life? I almost collapsed in the hallway just thinking about it.

Everyone at the lunch table was quiet all through lunch. It wasn't awkward. Everyone was just too consumed in their own thoughts to even notice that nobody else was attempting to talk to anybody. I kept my hold on Edward's hand the whole time. I'm actually surprised that he didn't get mad at me for squeezing it too hard.

The rest of the day was as uneventful as the beginning, with no sign of Robert still. I was relieved and kind of disappointed at the same time. I was glad that I didn't have to face him after yesterday, but I certainly did want to get all this over with as soon as possible.

Edward tried making light conversation on the way to pick up Chase but he could tell I wasn't that into it and stopped once we got Chase strapped up in his booster seat in the back.

Once we got home, I deposited Chase in front of Barney in the living room, where my mom was currently dozing on the couch, and dragged Edward up to my room. I had been doing some thinking during the day and wanted to let him know what I decided to do. I also kind of wanted to talk about my fears with him, just so I could get them off of my chest.

I sat down on my bed and pulled Edward down beside me. He had a perplexed look on his face but I cut him off before he could say anything.

"I know what I'm going to do about Robert."

He let out a sigh and his eyes got huge. I could tell he was scared to ask me what I had decided. And I have to say, I didn't really want to tell him anymore than he wanted to hear it.

Saving him the act of actually asking, I answered his unspoken question. "The next time I see him, I'm going to ask him to meet me somewhere so we can discuss things. I don't really have any idea what he's going to want to do about this whole thing but we need to get everything decided as soon as we can."

I looked up to gauge his reaction and hoped he knew this was coming. I mean, he had to have known that Robert and I need to at least talk about things.

Edward nodded his head and smiled at me. "Yeah, that's a great idea. Would you like to do it over at my house? We can wait until my parents are gone so it won't be as awkward, but I figure it's neutral ground and maybe he won't have to find out where you live just yet."

He didn't understand. I ran my fingers through my hair before looking up to meet his eyes again. "No, Edward. I meant that I would have to do this alone. Just me and Robert."

He abruptly stood up. "No! There is no way I am leaving you alone with that boy. Nu uh. If you want to talk to him, I'm going with you, Bella."

Slamming my fist on my palm, I stood up too. "Edward, this doesn't even have anything to do with you! This is between Robert and me, okay? Having you there will just anger him. And besides, I'm not some little girl, Edward. I have been through way more than you have and I know perfectly well how to take care of myself! It's not like Robert is some rapist or anything. Leaving me alone with him isn't dangerous!"

I was completely offended at Edward's implication that I couldn't take care of myself. I was also a little pissed off at the fact that Edward thought he had the right to be at that conversation. I love him and he's a great father figure for Chase, but this isn't about that. If we had to take this to court, Edward would get absolutely no say in anything.

By this time, Edward was breathing heavily with his fists clenched and eyes narrowed. I knew that I had hit below the belt with my comment about it having nothing to do with him.

"Aaaaaugh!" he cried as he threw one of the pillows on my bed and slammed my door before storming outside and across to his own house.

I felt a mix of emotions about everything that was going on. I did feel bad that Edward had to be put in this position. I knew it must be hard for him to have Robert around but I also felt really angry at him for trying to force me to let him be there.

But I knew that if Edward came, then he and Robert would just fight and try to outdo each other and it would be way more difficult than necessary.

I mean, of course Edward would be a part of Chase's life anyway. But involving Edward in this decision would just anger Robert and get Edward roped in to something he would be better off staying out of.

I went to sleep that night (after making my mom some soup and hot chocolate and getting Chase to bed) without trying to get a hold of Edward. I figured that he would want some time to cool off and get his emotions in check for tomorrow.

The next morning, I thankfully got up in time to get Chase and myself ready with plenty of time to spare. I headed over to Edward's just like every morning but found myself very tense. I didn't know what Edward was going to say or how he was going to act. Would he ignore me? Would he act like nothing happened? Would he apologize? Would he be rude?

I figured if Esme was around, he would at least have the decency to act polite until we left his house.

I walked in the front door to find Esme taking biscuits out of the oven and Edward nowhere in sight.

"Good morning, honey! How are you two this morning?" Esme left her spot at the oven and came to give Chase and me big hugs and to kiss our cheeks.

"Morning, Esme. We're doing pretty well, I guess."

She smiled warmly at us before heading back over to put the biscuits in a dish and pour the gravy that was cooking on the stove into a bowl.

"Well, breakfast is just about done. I'm just going to run out to the garage and get some orange juice out of the refrigerator out there. Just make yourselves at home. Edward will be down soon."

From the way she spoke, I assumed that Edward didn't tell her about Robert or about our fight last night. I was grateful that he didn't because I really didn't know what I would do if she did know. I don't think I could handle all the questions that would come my way.

I sat Chase in his little booster seat in the chair and took my seat next to him. I gave us each one biscuit and smothered my own in gravy. Esme returned with the orange juice and poured us both a glass.

I had barely taken one bite when Edward came waltzing in with a blank expression on his face.

"Good morning, Mom," he chirped in an unusually upbeat voice before planting a kiss on Esme's face. She smiled before fixing him a plate with two biscuits covered in gravy.

"Good morning, Bella," he called to me in a completely detached, polite tone.

"And good morning, sweetie!" he hugged Chase and gave him a kiss on his cheek too.

"Good mowning, Dadda!" Chase blubbered happily with a mouth full of food.

So that was how he was going to play it. Esme's eyes flicked between us, but she didn't say anything, which gave me some relief.

The rest of breakfast was awkward. Everyone was silent with the exception of when Chase would try to tell Edward something and Edward would encourage him with a response.

As soon as it was over, I headed to the car and got in, not knowing what to expect, while Edward strapped Chase in the back before coming up to the front to get in himself.

We didn't talk much as he drove to the daycare and checked Chase in, but I was determined to get _something_ out of him on the way to school.

"Edward, I'm really sorry if you think I'm being insensitive about this whole thing but—"

"Bella, I really don't want to talk about it right now. I'm trying to be okay with it, but it's going to take a while, so let's just…not talk about it." He cracked a small almost-smile which made me relax the slightest bit. At least I know he's trying to be okay with everything.

Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it) Robert was at school. I didn't even see him before lunch, but I sure did the second he walked into the cafeteria. I looked down when he came in, not wanting to go start a conversation right away. I needed some time to collect my thoughts and decide what I wanted to say.

I watched him out of the corner of my eye while he went up to the lunch line and got his food, all the while completely ignoring me. I then watched as he paid and walked across the room to sit with Mike Newton and a bunch of his friends.

I could see Edward looking at me with a solemn look on his face out of the other corner of my eye. He had been quiet the whole day, but he was still sweet and polite. I was relieved we were past all of the yelling at least.

After going over everything I wanted to say in my head and breathing deeply for about ten minutes, I threw my food away and headed over to where Robert was laughing and acting as if everything was completely normal and I hadn't just told him I had given birth to his baby without telling him.

I stood beside his chair, in between him and Eric Yorkie, and cleared my throat before beginning.

"Um, Robert?"

He jumped slightly and turned to look at me, a grin forming on his face. I couldn't tell what kind of smile it was, but it didn't look like a joyful one.

"Bella," he said while his smile turned into a smirk.

Trying not to draw a lot of attention to us, I lowered my voice and looked directly at him, not glancing anywhere else.

"Can I, uh, talk to you for a bit?"

He glanced around at his table, smirk still in place, before turning back to and nodding.

"Yeah, sure"

I led him out of the cafeteria and out of the front doors to the picnic tables outside that no one was using seeing as it was winter in Washington. I sat down and motioned for him to sit down across from me.

And all of a sudden, all the words that I had been going over in my head were refusing to come to the surface. I could not form a sentence if my life depended on it. I couldn't even meet Robert's eyes. I sat there like a fool fiddling with my fingers and shaking my leg up and down.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" he still had that awful smirk on his face, and I could tell that he knew exactly what I wanted to talk to him about. He was trying to make this hard on me.

"Look, I understand why you ran off yesterday. I really do. But we still need to discuss what's going to happen from now on," my voice was still quiet, and I could barely hear myself.

With the same stupid gloating look on his face, he asked, "Well, what are the options?"

"Well, he's yours too. You can have nothing to do with him, or you can be a very regular part of his life. It's up to you, though."

His smile grew, "So what you're saying is that I have just as much say in what happens with him as you do?"

I nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. But if you choose to not have anything to do with him, you have to sign away your rights. You can't be there only when it's convenient for you."

He stood up and came over to my side of the bench to help me up. "Good. I've decided."

"Really?" I asked, completely shocked that he could have made such a life altering decision in such a short time.

"Yup. I'm in. I want to be there."

"Seriously?" I was a little skeptical. This just seemed very odd, and I could tell that something wasn't right.

"And as my first order of business, I don't want my son to be around that pansy boytoy of yours."

"What?! First of all, Edward is not a pansy, and he's not my 'boytoy' , and second of all, you cannot do that. Chase loves Edward, and Edward loves him just as much. Edward's like a father figure to him!"

He just laughed. "And whose fault is that? If you had told me that I had a son a little earlier, then _I_ would be the father figure and Doucheward wouldn't even be in the picture. And I'm sure the little fact that he was kept secret from me until now is something that the court would love to hear when I battle you for custody if you don't listen to what I have to say."

Even though his words caused fear to shoot right through me, I tried not to show it. "You wouldn't do that. And even if you did, they wouldn't give you custody of him. I'm his mother."

He laughed even louder. "I'm legally an adult. I have a stable job with enough to pay for my own place. I am financially independent and I'm graduating in the spring. You've already proven irresponsible in keeping him a secret from me. You live with your mom, have no job, still have a little over half a year left in high school. Your mom barely makes enough to provide basic needs for your family and you don't even have a car or a license!"

I couldn't tell if he was bluffing, but I had learned in the past not to underestimate Robert. What he was saying made sense, and I didn't want to risk having my baby taken away from me.

"Keep him away from Cullen. You chose to lie to me for this long, and now that I know about him, I will be his father. His _only_ father. I don't care if you want to keep seeing Edward, but keep my son away from him."

And then he stomped back inside the school, leaving me outside in the freezing rain.

**Okay. It took long enough, right? It will definitely not take me six months to get the next one up, though I can't promise anything because school and work are very stressful right now. Now I would also like to say that I know nothing about custody battles, as my parents are still together. So for the sake of the story, we are going to go with my rules : ).**

**Compliments? Constructive criticism? Ideas or suggestions? REVIEW!**

**No flames though. They make me sad. : (**


End file.
